Bleach FanFic OC (Byakuya's son) and my OC
by Nelly Tayuchi
Summary: Title sais it all. Please read the story, it is really a good one and I am sure you will enjoy. :) If you have any comments or improvements, please leave them in the Reviews. I apologies for the first chapter, it is pretty rubbish, but the other ones are much better. Enjoy.
1. First Day

This is my seconded FanFic and this one is based in the Soul Society.

Probably the second generation, new captains and stuff like that.

Rukia, Ichigo, Kon, Orihime and the rest of the main characters will be part of the story.

If you have any ideas please leave them in the reviews.

* * *

A beam of moonlight hit my face and I squirmed in the light. Hmm, I must have lost continence when I jumped over that high wall. It took a while before I was fully awake, I stood up and looked around the unfamiliar setting. There was a beautiful lake glittering behind a dense line of tall trees. I looked down and found myself standing on a thin, silver blade with a red and orange hilt. My hand was automatically stretched out to pick it up. As soon as I swiped my finger across the edge of the silver blade, a crimson bead dropped from my finger. That is so sharp, I grabbed the hilt and lifted it, I was surprised by how heavy it is.

The surroundings did not look familiar was still unsure how I got into this place. I walked to the lake to get a better view of what was on the other side. As I was walking through the dense bushes and trees leading to it, I heard a loud roar from the trees behind me. I didn't even bother to look behind me, I already knew what I should do. I leapt over a bush and landed in the clear lake with a large splash. The water fully covered my short body and I was not able to swim, My cheeks puffed as I got more desperate for air. My feet pushed of the floor but my ragged clothes were dragging me down. There was one thing left to do, I pulled of my soaked shoes and trousers which made my body lighter. I jumped up to the surface and gasped for air. I started to kick desperately and started to move to the shore of the unexpectedly deep lake.

Once I got to a level which I could stand on my tiptoes and still had my head above the water, I stopped kicking and pulled my long top down to my knees, I came from a poor roukon district, district 76. It was not the poorest one but life was still very rough. The clothes that I am wearing were stolen from a house which I krept into. My height was a advantage as I could fit into smaller gaps, but a disadvantage when it came to running away. My short legs could never carry me far or fast, so I always got a beating from adults.

When I reached the shore, I heaved myself up onto the edged and sat there, looking at my dirty face in the reflection. The dark circles under my blues eyes made me disgusted at my failed life. The bushes behind me rustled and I turned around alarmed. There was no wind but the bush shook violently. I tried to ignore it but it just kept on getting louder. I finally looked back at the glittering water but now I heard a roar come out from the bushes. before I could whip my head around, the roar became a shriek and suddenly the lake fell silent. Once I looked behind me, I gave out a muffled shriek and fell back into the water that reached my shoulders. A boy with a black ponytail and a white and blue kimono stood there with a dead monster by his feet. The monster turned into ash and floated away. The elegantly dressed boy turns to me and I jump back and put my head back under water.

"I am not going to hurt you," he said and I raised my head above the water. I seen him extending a hand, in the other he had a weapon similar to mine. I took another step back.

"They all say that," I said and recalled a memory when I took a rice ball from a stall and believed that the owner who insisted that he wouldn't hurt me, I ended up with a boken nose and a black eye.

"Huh?" he said and put his hand back by his side."

"What do you want from me?" I asked fiercely gripping the sword harder.

"You are on the Shin'o academy training ground," The boy crossed his hands and I took a stop forward. and lifted the weapon.

"Step away from me!" I shouted, I felt really insecure with him around.

"Where did you get that Zanpakutō from?" he asked and stared at the sword I was holding.

"I said move back!" I shouted again in my high pitch voice, this time he did as I said. I climbed out of the lake and pointed my sword at him. It was getting more heavier the longer I held it up. I kept stepped back one the rocky bath and cut me feet on the sharp stone making a trail of blood. Eyebrows dropped into a heavy scowl when I noticed the boy looking at my feet.

"You are hurt, where are your clothes?" he asked and stepped forward. I stopped moving back and let my heavy arm drop to my side.

"Why would you even care? Who are you anyway?" I asked sharply, my voice became really dry.

"I am Akiyoshi Kuchiki, and you are?" Akiyoshi said and moved towards me.

"Kuchiki huh? I am Izaya," I said and walked towards him. Once I got near enough to make out his pale but handsome face, I noticed that he was about two heads taller than me.

"How come your not affected by my spiritual pressure?" he asked me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's spiritual pressure?" I repeated and snatched his weapon of him and started to compare mine and his. They were identical but mine seemed to have a shorter blade.

"You don't know what spiritual pressure is?" he asked and I shook my head. "If she is not affected by mine, she has to have the same level as me or stronger," Akiyoshi asked and I tilted my head. "Where are you from?"

"I am from East Rukongai, district 76," I explained shortly.

"Is that why you have less clothes?"

"No, I had to take them of when I jumped into the lake," I answered casually

"Why did you do that?" he asked confused

"I got scared of the roar from them trees. What was that anyway?" I asked and we began to walk in a unknown direction.

"That was a hallow or a evil spirit, it eats people," at this I heard another roar from behind, I stopped and quickly turned around turned around making my feet bleed even more. Akiyoshi turned around too but a little tater than me. We looked around for a while then we decided that it must be a bit further away than it sounded. When we began to walk back, something big gripped my hair and pulled me upwards. My scream made a few birds awake and flutter away from the lake.

Akiyoshi turned around and jumped up to be inline with me, he swiped his sword across my hair and I dropped down to the floor. My messy hair was cut now to be at shoulder length, I could feel that the color changed too but it was too dark for me too see. I stumbled back and leaned on a tree next to the stony path which relieved my bare feet. The ferocious battle between the hallow and Akiyoshi continued for about 5 minutes until this one too became a pile of glittering ashes that dissolved into the atmosphere.

"Why you have to cut my hair?" I asked once we started to walk again, this time I walked an the grassy part instead of the stony path.

"Was I meant to let you be eaten?" he answered back and I put my hands n my thin hips.

"No, but you could've cut its hand of instead," I said and we carried on our walk around the lake in silence.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Akiyoshi asked breaking the peaceful silence. I had to have a deep think about that but I still didn't know exactly.

"I am not sure myself, but I remember that there was a big man chasing me. After I woke up, I was in that opening." I pointed at the empty patch in the forest. My usual purple messy hair was really annoying, but I missed it already. My fingers absent mindedly ran through my hair when I was pondering on the events that happened before I woke up.

"Ok," he said and that was the end of this conversation.

"You called this thing a Zanpakutō right?" I asked looking at the sharp silver blade in my left hand.

"Yeah, when the owner is ready, the Zanpakutō will tell him it's name," he said and looked down at his own one.

"How can a weapon have a name?" I asked curiously. I thought that this all was a very stupid joke.

"It has it's own soul, then when you call it's name, it will activate itself, making it have a own special ability.

"That's weird, why do people even carry these things anyway?" I asked still very confused at his explanation.

"Soul reaper do, to fight hollows," e said a bit exasperated at my cluelessness.

"Are you a soul reaper?" I asked looking at him then at my weapon. "Am I one?!" I screeched just noticing that I had a Zanpakutō too.

"Did you ever see a soul reaper?" he shouted at me and I had to dig in my memories to find a simple answer.

"Err, No?" I said uncertainly.

"You are hopeless," he said and I straightened my back at his groan.

"It is not my fault that I had no parents to teach me the basics of life. In Sakahone we had to fight for a piece of cloth!" I shouted at him and he looked down at the stones he was treading on. Just as the peaceful silence returned, a strong gust of wind blew from behind, nearly lifting me of my feet. I turned around and saw a large hurricane and on top of that hurricane stood a fair woman with long blue hair flutter even without the winds. Her face resembled mine, but it was a lot older and fuller.

"Kai! get your ass over here and fight me!" she shouted at me and I froze on the spot.

"Who are you?" I managed to shouted dryly back at her.

"I will tell you if you win, and don't you are ask him for help!" the woman shouted again. I accepted her challenge and jumped up to be on her level, I lifted my weapon and aimed it at her but she dodged it effortlessly. I repeated this for at least half an hour and I was now really out of breath. In that time, I only managed to cut her cheek slightly. I was injured more than she was, I had a lot of cuts on my back and legs. My temper rose steadily the more I tried to attack her.

"Just tell me your name!" I shouted angrily at her and through my Zanpakutō at her which sunk into her left shoulder and through her of her stage like hurricane. I walked up to her and she smiled at me.

"That was what I was looking for, now get a grip on your emotions and listen! My name is Kazetori, you better remember that becaouse I hate repeating myself. You got that Boney?!" she shouted and I weakly nodded. Her body sunk into my Zanpakutō, the length shortened by about 10 centimeters and the hilt turned a purple shade, the same color as my hair used to be. I only managed to pick up the sword before the last part of my energy drained out of my body and I sunk down to the floor, letting myself sink into the long damp grass.

* * *

There you go my first chapter, I hope that you enjoyed and will continue to follow it . Thank You :) (i apologise for the failed chapter, please read on, the rest are a lot better.)


	2. New Friends

Moring Rays of sun entered the blue-haired girls room and awakened her. Izaya sat up and stretched out her hands in a way that made her bones click making her feel weird. "What a weird dream I had," She muttered and looked around the unfamiliar setting. "Or was it?" She stood up and got dressed in a white Kimono and found a sheathed Zanpakutō on a table next to her bed, it was shorter than most but was still the same width. Izaya picked it up and placed it on her waist and looked in the mirror then placed it on my waist at the back then gave herself a quick nod.

 _Dear Michuni Izaya_  
 _You have now enrolled in the Shin'o academy and you will start today at 8:45 in the morning. A room mate will arrive in a week also you will have to attend a class today at 6:15 in the main hall. Punctuality and other simple manners are required to receive high scores and to improve your skills. Your class is 1A and you will find the timetable bellow._

I looked at the complicated time table and after reading it though a couple of time I placed it in the inside pocket of my pristine white Kimono. I straightened my back and got ready to make a good impression on my first day here. I opened the wooden door and stepped out. There were many people passing past the corridor in a even bigger corridor. From time to time a real soul reaper would pass and all the students would nod or bow to them. I want to become strong like them so I can avenge my families death.

I walked down the corridor and joined the busy students that were walking around having the same objective as me, tried to find their first class. My first class was modern history, I expect it to be about all the squads, captains and boring stuff like that. The class did not sound too interesting but is very important because if you are powerful then you must join a squad. I began to wonder who I will have my class with and who will I be friends with. I noticed that lots of people were starring at me as we passed each other, it is probably my oddly colored light blue hair. I was concentrated on my thoughts I did not notice where I was going and walked straight into a boy with long black hair tied into a ponytail at the back. I thought I recognized something about his hair but I could not make a clear thought about where I knew him from.

"I am terribly sorry, I should watch were am going." I spluttered quickly and stepped back three paces.

"It's nothing," the boy said and turned around and turned to face me and soon noticed who I am and scowled. I too recognized his face that I only seen in the shadows and darkness. "Oh, it's you," he said in a tone of disappointment.

"Are you expecting someone?" I asked curiously as I was surprised by the tone.

"That is none of your business." he said as if I asked him where he lived.

"Why are you so serious? It wouldn't hurt if you said something would it?" I asked just to annoy him. He sure is in a bad mood today, I wonder what happened to make him so stressed out and moody but I did not really want to ask because I would probably sound like a total pervert.

"It's nothing." he said in a annoyed tone.

"You do not sound too convincing if you say it like that." I responded a bit annoyed myself and just then a though popped into my head. "Hey listen, would you mind showing me to my class because I am not sure were to go exactly."

Akiyoshi nodded. "What lesson do you have?" he asked in a different tone which made me realize that he really wanted to change the subject.

"Hmm I think I have modern history, so could you help me?"

"What?! _You_ have modern history?" he asked nearly shouting in shock.

"Yes, is there something wrong about that?" I asked quizzically at his shocked face which soon turned back into a scowl. He turned his back on me and started walking away. "Wait Akiyoshi! were are you going?" I shouted after him.

* * *

Soon after I called for him, a cold hand touched my shoulder. I turned around to find a real soul reaper a black kimono and white and black sandals with, similar to my length, black hair and a whole white Zanpakutō. She was very pretty and in some way looked a bit similar to Akiyoshi as she had the same eye color as him and hair color.

"Is Akiyoshi in a bad mood today?" she asked kindly and let go of my shoulder.

"Actually yes, he seemed pretty worked up about something, but he wouldn't tell me why and what happened to him. Do you mind if I ask you your name?" I asked looking at her grey, large and pretty eyes.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I am Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of squad 13, and you are?" she asked me and my eyes widened. Another Kuchiki from a noble clan, and she is a lieutenant too, gosh, she must be strong.

"Right, I am Izaya Michuni from North Roukon District," I introduced my self to the pretty lieutenant and she smiled even wider than before.

"I originate from there too, so how come you ended up here?" Rukia asked kindly.

"Well.. it's kinda' a long story, hehehe," I nervously giggled at the end a bit embarrassed of it myself.

"Ok so why don't you tell me about it at dinner at my place today? Most of the family and friends are coming and it would be really nice to have a friend of Akiyoshis' come too as he does get pretty bored quickly. Akiyoshi is coming and I think that is probably why he is so worked up, he hasn't been home for ages. So are you going to come?" The Lieutenant sure seem to be interested in my story on how I got here. But she surely did not mean to invite me to have dinner with a noble clan.

"Are you surely I can come?" I said uncertainly on the unexpected invitation.

"Of course you can come. I would be a pleasure to have another guest come, the more the better." my eyes widened at the certainty in her voice. I could not possibly disagree with her invitation.

"Well, I don't have anything else planned so I do not see why I wouldn't be able too come." I said with a wide smile on my face. I could not believe in what just happened. I JUST GOT INVITED TO HAVE DINNER WITH A LIEFTENANT! But I still don't know where to go or at what time. "Wait Lieutenant Kuchiki, I still do not know where to go and what time."

"Just call me Rukia and ask Akiyoshi, he will tell you every thing you need to know or we will pick you up early alright?" She said and hurried of to the teachers office that was around the next corner.

"Thank You Miss Rukia!" I shouted to her as I passed the corridor she was waiting at. Wow I never expected to meet such a important person on the first day here. Now I need to find my classroom before the lesson starts. I would hate to be late on my first day in the academy. After a long walk I found out that the wrong time table has been given to me and I actually had a Kido class which was outside. I was pretty good at it as I actually learned it when I was a child from a old man that said he was a retired soul reaper.

* * *

Break was next and I needed to find Akiyoshi to ask him about the dinner thing that I was invited by what looked like his sister. They looked really similar but there personality really differs, Rukia is really kind and fun to be around, but Akiyoshi is cocky and stubborn. he really is annoying and you can get so depressed by being around him for even just a minute. Soon I noticed that I wondered of into a forest that was pretty dark and creepy. There were bangs and thumping noises near a tree and I followed the noises to find Akiyoshi hitting an old oak tree with his sword.

"Hey! Akiyoshi." I tried to grab his attention but he ignored me so I called him again but he still ignored me. I walked up to him and Blocked his next strike with my Zanpakutō on the tree.

"Get out of the way." he said still concentrated on the tree.

"Not until you talk to me." I said seriously looking at his sweaty face. "You better take a bath because I don't think your family would want to see you like this, all dirty and sweaty."

"How do you know about that?" he asked scowling.

"Maybe I got an invitation from Lieutenant Kuchiki, so will you talk to me now?" I asked and the pressure on my Zanpakutō decreased and I but it back into its sheaf. "Ok, so basically I have been invited to this dinner thing to keep you company as Rukia said that you seem to be always bored and stressed during these events so she asked me to come and I tried to disagree but she insisted on me coming with you so there is the story." I explained in the shortest way I could

"You do realize that you will spend two or three weeks there as it is a new year dinner party thing right?" he said exasperated at my extremely shocked face. "And probably there will be a couple of captains and lieutenants there too."

"I never knew that." I managed to say weakly, I was not expecting such a high company there. Oh what did I expect after all they are the royal Kuchiki clan right? I will not be able to have the appropriate table manners or anything. "So what time are we going?"

"In five minutes they will come for us." he said as if he was talking about how nice the weather is. My jaw dropped open at the sudden news.

"But I have nothing normal to wear except these clothes and the old rags I came here in!"

"That's your problem, anyway should we start walking back to the main building. After all, we don't want them t wait for us. Right?" he said smiling at me to annoy me, he could see how stressed I was but I did not intend to argue because it was what he wanted me to do.

I nodded and said "Definitely." we travelled back to the building without saying another word to each other. When we arrived the grounds that were full were now nearly empty. "where is everybody?" I asked confused.

"They all went home to their families and friends." he explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and anyone could have guessed that. I followed Akiyoshi and he led me to an exit were a large line of students stood there to sign out and reunite with their family. Akiyoshi went through the line and all students parted to make a ally for him to walk freely but when I was about to follow him a tall and fat student stood in front of me and grabbed my wrist with his large hand.

"Where do you think you are going?" he barked in a deep voice.

"Please let go of my hand or I will have to resort to violence," I said calmly but the boy laughed and some other kids laughed joined in.

"And what can you do you blue haired freak. you are not even half the size of me!" the boy laughed even harder. what he said was true, he was three heads taller than me.

"I am warning you to let go of me," I warned him once again which resulted in more laughter and more insults. "Ok just don't cry for your mummy if you get hurt."

"Me?! get hurt by you ?!"he screeched with laughter.

With my free left hand I drew out my Zanpakutō and began to twist it. "I gave you a warning but you did not listen to me so you have asked for it," I said gravely and watch my weapon increase speed in its spinning.

"Are you trying to blow me away with this thing?" the fat boy laughed even hared and the cowed joined in.

"Queen of Rain and the Goddess of sea combine. Kazetori!" I chanted the spell to my Shikai quietly and my Zanpakutō stopped spinning.

"Finished already with you lullaby?" Just then a breeze swept through the room making everyone's hair flutter. The fat boy did not notice that my Zanpakutō turned green and orange and that I no longer had my hand but instead a small orange and green fan. Some people noticed but ignored it.

"I only just started with your lullaby," I said and smiled. I lifted my hand to show him what happened, as I did two dog like ears grew on my head and I lightly blew the fan which was now my hand. " PRINCESS OF WIND!" I shouted and several Hurricanes as tall as me appeared and swiveled in place to form a circle around me and the fat boy and me. Some of the watchers stepped back frightened.

"These things won't hurt me! They are the same size as you are, Tiny." he said showing on his bulky fingers how small I apparently was. The crowd burst out laughing.

"You look a bit like a wild boar should I demonstrate how you look?" I asked with a smirk, they all underestimate me.

"Izaya don't, he is no match for you!" shouted Akiyoshi who was frightened of him.

"Akiyoshi please let me do this if I lose then I lose it is my choice . Any way lets continue, King of the Ground KAZETORI!" I raised my voice and the eight hurricanes combined and made the shape of a Giant boar who was as tall as the building that was behind us. "So Pig Boy I give you three seconds to let go of my hand otherwise," I pointed at my creation.

"It can't hurt me it is just wind!" he said with a trace of a laugh.

"Are you sure it is just wind? One, Two, Three! Princess of Wind, rage and form!" the wind figure now turned solid and began to walk in my direction as he came near he looked at the fat boy.

"You are a monster!" he said and kept a distance from me. the circle also enlarged and Akiyoshi entered it.

"Izaya lets go now!" he shouted at me and I did not intend to argue and followed him, but a group of kids formed up in front.

I sighed and said "I have enough of these idiots getting in my way, Akiyoshi get on. We are going to your house now." and I seated myself on the kneeling giant boar behind Akiyoshi and made the boar tower above the group.

"Who let you go?!" shouted the fat kid.

"I DID. And once again you got in my way and I have enough. Rampage Kazetori," I muttered and the boar charged ahead braking up the group. the students behind called me a monster but why? I thought every one had this power. once we got some distance I began to speak. "Akiyoshi? why did they call me a monster?"

"Because you have a Shikai and you just defeated the most powerful kid in our year." he explained calmly.

"Don't you have a Shikai?" I asked curiously

"No, not yet." he said shortly


	3. Chapter 3

Stars were beginning to twinkle on the purple sky and I was beginning to get a bit tired. I was using up too much of my power to keep our Giant wild boar stable and firm. Akiyoshi said that our destination will be on the next hill, and he was correct, a large palace like building with cobalt blue roof and a beautiful green fields surround it.

"What's your favorite animal?" I asked Akiyoshi.

"Why do you want to know?" he responded as if I just asked him to grow pink, fluffy wings.

"You'll see so, what is it?" I asked him again.

"If you must know its a wolf," he said in a annoyed voice.

"Ok wait there," I made the boar stop and I lifted Akiyoshi and myself into the air. I closed my eyes and focused on turning the boar into a wolf. Akiyoshi stayed silent and I opened my eyes facing a giant wolf which was two times bigger than the boar and the fur was much warmer and sort which made me drowsy. I placed both of us back onto the neck of the silver furred wolf. Instead of sitting I laid down in the warm fur and got myself comfortable. Akiyoshi did the same but the front. It was five minutes and we finally arrived at the Cobalt gate and waited for someone to open them for us.

Soon a man with spiky red hair walked to the gate, I stood up and walked slowly to look over it. "Who are you?" the man called, I was about to call back when Akiyoshi put up a hand to silence me. He walked up to the gate and peered over it.

"Hey! Renji could you call Rukia for us and open the gate?" he called

"Akiyoshi? Who is she?" the man rudely pointed a finger at me from below.

"I am Izaya!" I called back at the oddly looking man and he looked puzzled. "I m Akiyoshis' friend," I explained and Akiyoshi gave a nod of approval. The man sighed and unlocked the gate but fell back when he seen the giant wolf we were sitting on. as it walked into the barracks I made it shrink in size gradually. when we were near the door Akiyoshi told me to stop and wait. He knocked on the door twice and Rukia opened the big door. She smiled and opened the door even wider.

"Come in, come in ." she said with a broad smile.

"Hello Rukia." I said as she closed the door when the wolf was still outside but I made it go through the closed door and pounce lightly on the dark wooden floor. I was so tired and dirty in my own blood that came from my wrist when the fat kid gripped my wrist so tightly.

"What happened to your hands?" asked Rukia when she noticed that my clothes were drenched in blood.

"Well I got into a fight with a kid because he did not want to let me pass and go out, so I had to scare him of and use my Shikai which takes time to wear of so that's where to wolf comes in." I explained shortly and showed her my fan hand and ears.

"You already have a Shikai?" she said looking amazed and shocked at the same time.

"Is it really that weird?" I asked not trying to be rude.

"Well you do have it at a very young age. Oh, of course I forgot, you need to be healed and get changed. Where are your clothes?" Rukia asked in a fluster and lightly pushing me forward near a room full of people wearing a Captains attire and some a normal kimono. Rukia soon left me their and hurried upstairs and looked like she was searching for something.

Soon she returned and cleaned and bandaged up my hand which made it stop bleeding. he did that, she hurried of upstairs again.

* * *

I was not sure what to do next as I still had dirty clothes on and no idea where everything is. I waited for Rukia to come back but instead Akiyoshi was the first to appear wearing clothes like a soul reaper. I as about to ask him what to do next but he completely ignored me. Rukia came back and handed me a short black kimono with long black sleeves and a white belt that looked like a string with a bow at the front. Rukia said that it would fit me and that i should wear it until I get real one. I thanked her many times and got changed into the new clothes.

For a long time I admired myself in the mirror and I finally equipped my self with my Zanpakutō. Rukia was right, they did fit me perfectly. I walked out of the bathroom, my sandals echoed in the empty corridor. I was not sure where to go so I decided to go into the room I seen that was crowded with people. I set of at a brisk walk with my back straight. I finally found the door and opened it to find every looking at me. The situation soon became awkward as I did not know what to say or do. there were many strange looking people at the table that I never seen before.

I looked around the room and then I noticed that they were al looking at my right hand which was the brightly colored fan. I got nervous and i tried to hide the hand behind my back which made the flow of spiritual pressure increase and made the wolf grow bigger which was now as tall as me. The room remained silent and I needed to do something fast, I should introduce myself. Once again I straightened my back and smiled.

"Good Evening, my name is Izaya," I said breaking the silence which I thought was brave of me. I was always shy and nervous around people. It was hard for me to stand still as I was still in my Shikai, I still did not learn how to get out of it. The fight I had was the first time I used it outside of my inner world which was tricky. Some of them still were not certain of what to do and nor was I.

"Come in sit down and tell us about the wolf behind you," one of the captains said and indicated to a empty seat. The captain had a hat and a low brown ponytail. He also wore a pink Kimono with some sort of flowers. I agreed and sat down in the seat he pointed at.

"Thank you," I said as I sat down in the seat. One side sat a extremely strange looking captain who had black and white face paint and on the other side the man who had red spikey hair and tattoos. Opposite me sat Akiyoshi and next to him was a very scary looking man that also looked a lot like him, he wore a captains attire and a scarf.

"So who is your wolf friend there?" asked the man in the hat.

"Oh this?" I asked pointing to the wolf behind me. "He is my Shikai along with this," I said and lifted my hand which was now the brightly colored fan. "And the wolf doesn't have to be a wolf I can change it." I really did not want the room to go silent again so I wanted to talk or someone to talk. The wolf came closer and I closed my eyes to focus on changing it. the wolf became on outline of air and then turned into a white bunny who was half of my height. "That is what I can do, I control wind and air."

"And how long have you been in the academy for?" Asked a captain with a kind face and white long hair.

"Today was my thired day," I replied, it was also the last day of autumn and that's probably why they were having a party. This was my first party and I expected it to be a little bit more fun. but soon the noise returned and the people were talking amongst themselves and from time to time give toasts and empty their glass of liqueur. I still had no one to talk to but still enjoyed myself and kept smiling for no reason. some of them got drunk quickly and started arguing over silly things.

Akiyoshi and the captain next to him remained silent and did not smile. I had the urge to start a conversation with them but did not know what about. I sat there quietly pondering about a start to a conversation. I soon became dizzy and I looked down on the rabbit I created. I needed to go outside and get some fresh air. I looked up to be face to face with the Captain and Akiyoshi.

"Would you mind if I went outside for a bit?" I asked them and Akiyoshi looked at the man and he nodded. Akiyoshi stood up and indicated for me to follow. We went down corridors and stairs and doors until we found a large training field. It was beautiful, it had trees and the smell of sweet flowers and freshly mowed grass. I took these scents in and sat down on the short grass and looked up at Akiyoshi who seemed sad. "You can go back now," I said quietly and noticed that he was holding the hilt of his sword.

"I don't want to," he said calmly.

"Then stay here," I said with a smile and then noticed that he was still sad. "Is it about that man who sat next to you? Tell me and I will tell you how I got to the academy." I tried to make a deal, my curiosity has over taken. I really did not want to tell him about my past but he was in the same position as me, he wanted to know what I went through but not what he went through. Akiyoshi sat down next to and I moved back to lean on the building and he faced me. We sat in the same position, crossed legs and straight backs. "Who is that man?"

"That man is my father, he is the captain of squad 6," I opened my mouth and my eyes widened. No wonder all the students made room for him to pass, not only is he a member of the Kuchiki clan , but also his father is a captain of the 13 court guard squads. He is one important person and I was not aware of that. "And it's not about that," he said.

"Ok then what is it about then?" I asked tilting my head and scowling.

"I don't want to say," he said now looking at me.

"then don't, how long have you ben in the soul reaper academy for?" I tried to start up a conversation.

"less than a year," he said not bothering to talk to me for long.

"Ok," I responded and a silence spread out through the empty field with the occasional thud of my rabbit. the silence soon became awkward and I began to play around with my Shikai that soon would stop.

"Lets go back to the room because the party is just starting." Akiyoshi said breaking the silence. Just then my Shikai stopped and I got all my energy back. It was still a bit bright and orange, it was nearing sunset. I walked slowly back to the party and the atmosphere was less tense between me and Akiyoshi.


	4. Chapter 4

The table and chairs were mostly gone and it was now a pinky purple color of the sky outside. My hand returned to normal and so did my energy, also my ears returned to the place that they should have been in.. I also noticed that my light blue hair was giving of a dim purple glow that got stronger each minute. The toasts continued and I sat in a corner observing all the captains and lieutenants having fun. For some reason I couldn't find Akiyoshi, Captain Kuchiki or Rukia which got me a bit bored as I did not have anyone to talk to, I was a bit too cowardly to talk to anyone I did not know, especially if they are older. Once again I got a bit dizzy and walked down the long way to get to the training garden.

The building was large and complicated but I still remembered the way outside. It was darker than before and the place looked a bit creepy but fresh air always helped me to get rid of headaches. My sandals echoed around the empty field which I enjoyed, I walked faster and slower jogged and runned just to enjoy the repeated beat of them. Soon it became completely dark and my hair was like a purple torch. I sat down on the damp grass and I was surprised to hear clinking of metal and crashing.

I followed the sound which led me to a low fence and another field which had longer grass and was a bit more overgrown. Flashes of silver could be noticed in the distance and I thought I knew who it was, Rukia and Akiyoshi. I admired their practice from a distance and tried not to get noticed, only then I remembered that my head was glowing. I turned around and tried to get away from the scene because they looked really engaged in to the training and I did no want to disturb them.

"Hey, Izaya come over here!" I heard Rukia shout to me. Damn it, they caught me. If only my hair did not glow I would have been able to watch their impressive skill a bit longer, and they would have been able to practice a longer. God I am so stupid.

"No I am going to go back to the party!" I shouted back a lie. I was not going back to the stuffy room full of people I did not know, I would probably continue to prowl the large field.

"Come on Izaya, Get over here!" I heard her shout once again and this time I turned around and jumped over the low fence. I walked back a brisk pace and when I ot there I lighted up their faces with my hair.

"You called?" I asked not intending to be cold.

"Why is your hair glowing?" Asked Akiyoshi and Rukia nodded.

"To be honest I don't know, this is the first time this happened." I said true and I noticed that my bangs covered my eyes which made me scrunch up my eyes at the odd brightness. "And I never knew it was this long." I said whilst I swept it away and behind my ears.

"Well it's time for me to go, Akiyoshi you can train with Izaya now but come back in before twelve. Alright?" Rukia said leaving us behind in the damp and empty field. Akiyoshi drew his Zanpakutō and pointed at me.

"I am not fighting you," I said as I noticed that he was ready to fight me.

"Oh come on," he said obviously bothered by my lame response.

"I told you that I am not fighting you!" I repeated because I knew he would be a soar loser and I did not want to lose either. He swung his Zanpakutō at me and I stopped it with my hand, I was surprised it did not cut me. Akiyoshi also looked surprised, I took advantage of the situation and grabbed his Zanpakutō and pulled it to make him let go of it and I dropped it on the floor. I only had a little cut across the palm of my hand which slowly began to bleed a bit, I clenched my fist and looked back at Akiyoshi.

"How could you do that?" He asked shocked and angered.

"I am not sure, but lets fight, without our Zanpakutō so it will be fair." I said and threw mine in the same place as his and I rolled my black sleeve of the Kimono and prepared my self to fight.

"You have no chance against me, you can't use Kido." He boasted which angered me.

"You are the same like the others, you underestimate me." I retorted angrily. They are all the same, they think that all smaller people have less strength, they are wrong. I may be small but I can fight like any of them!

"Prove me wrong then, go on," he smirked, his eyes ere shinning in the light of my blue glowing hair hair. I looked at his eyes and scowled deeply.

"you'll see," I said.

I runned up to Akiyoshi and kicked him in the chest which was the highest I could reach without jumping. My height is a disadvantage to fighting as I can only reach peoples chests and I am now were near their head or neck. Akiyoshi punched me in the shoulder which clicked and made me cringe. I jumped over him and tried to push him forward but it did not work so he turned around and kicked me effortlessly, his kick reached my hip. I was also very light so I could jump pretty high and so I did, I landed on his head and then I jumped of again but he caught me when I was landing. We played for a hour or so until we ended up breathless and bruised all over.

"Should we go back?" I said once he both collapsed on to the floor breathing quickly and laughing.

"Alright," he responded. "Why is your hair so bright?"

"I have no idea, And it also got longer," I said now noticing that my hair was hip-length. We walked back commenting each others fighting skills and arguing about who won. In the end we agreed that we drawn the fight.

* * *

We re-entered the large room which was still full of people and smelled strongly of liquor. It was nearly midnight and the beginning of winter. When we entered my hair attracted much attention as it was as bright as a light bulb. I was beginning to wonder why my hair glowed purple, not blue. It was much more enjoyable now than it was with the Kuchiki family around. I talked to Rukia and some captains but I spent most of my time with Akiyoshi. I was getting pretty tired as I used up lots of energy for that play fight we had together. My head began to hurt and I noticed that an aura of a bark purple shade begin to form around me. I got a bit scared because this never happened before and I had no control over my Reiatsu any longer.

All the Captains and Lieutenants prepared to toast the new season that will arrive in seconds. I was enjoying myself a lot but I kept worrying about my hair and head as it began to hurt more every time my hair began to glow stronger. it was now irritating me because it kept on going in my eyes. I tried tying it back into a pony tail but the hairband snapped the moment it made contact with my air. I tried to ignore it and have some fun. the party moved outside and I was glad as the fresh air always helps my head aches. I started to fight with Akiyoshi when I noticed that my reiatsu went out of control and I had gained more speed than usual. It was around three in the morning when we finally had some piece and quiet, I shared a room with Rukia. I had trouble falling asleep due to my hair which glowed but I finally managed it.

I woke up early the next day and felt really tired. It took me a bit of time to actually realize were I was and what happened yesterday. As I recalled the events I remembered about my hair glowing and I quickly grabbed the ends and nervously looked at them to find any trace of light. I was surprised that my hair returned to its original form, being dark purple and blue on the ends it was also knee length which always made problems for me as I always had to spend 20 minutes each morning to pin it up. I was always proud of my hair because of the unique and vibrant colors it had and the extreme length it had. I got dressed in my Shinigami outfit and went to the bathroom which was on the second landing. My reflection puzzled me as I got used to my hair being short. I walked closer when I noticed that some writing appeared on my wrist, it was light blue and it read my Zanpakutō's name, Kazetori and in even smaller writing it read Princess of Wind. I glanced back at the mirror and noticed that my short kimono was still on me but it had short sleeves and the belt was thin and the light shade of blue my hair was.

As always, I went outside and strolled around the training field watching the sun rise making the misty black turn pink then a beautiful blue. The building behind started to awake and I knew I should head back, I was hopping to stay out there for a bit longer as I started to thoroughly enjoy myself outside being alone. I tried to sneak in being un-noticed but as always something went wrong. I was just about to re-enter the room I sleep in when I fell over the threshold of the room and woke up Rukia who was sleeping nearest to the door. I stood up and apologized quickly, she nodded and fell back asleep. My Zanpakutō was lying on my messy bed and I took it and went back outside, this time I just sat on the door step waving around Kazetori as I had nothing better to do.

Know the whole building was awake and I re-entered it and headed to the main hall where lots of people wearing soul reaper outfits were rushing around with plates full of food and drinks that smelled lovely, I only realized how hungry I am when the air was filled with the aroma of food and drinks. I went to find someone I knew so I joined the busy hallway and the current. Breaking china and screeches broke the nice organization of the workers, My feet were glued to the floor when I seen the gigantic creature that stood outside the building. Should I eliminate that Hollow or what? No, its to big for me. But what about the people outside? I need to think calmly. I should help them. I jumped out the window of the first landing and took out Kazetori And swung at the legs of the hallow, but I also noticed another blade slashing through the other leg. The blade was thick and big and it belonged to a man with red spiky hair who was tall and wore a normal soul reaper kimono. With another hit of his Zanpakutō the Hollow disappeared into dust.

I was relived that I did not have to deal with it alone as I would nether be able to defeat it by myself. I walked back to the building and had breakfast with the many inhabitants of the barracks. My hair kept getting in the way but I was pleased to have it back so had something to do when I was bored. Throughout the Akiyoshi and I became close still and we fought each over each day whenever we got angry with one and other. Even though I just spent less than a month with the Kuchiki family, I began to think that I was part of it, Rukia and Akiyoshi became like brother and sister to me and Captain Kuchiki like a dad. In no time, Akiyoshi and I had to return to the Shin'o Academy and continue our studies to become great soul reaper.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning rays of sun peaked through the window notifying me that today was the last day I will spend at the 6th division barracks. A small suitcase of clothing that Rukia bought for me lay under the bed and I was surprised at how many thing could actually fit into a space that small, it was full of hair accessories and clothing. My white kimono was neatly folded next to the door of the bedroom which I now slept in alone, Rukia returned to her own job and the human girl returned to the world of the living along with her friends. I got dressed and decided to pin my hair up as it would get in my way again. I tied my hair in to a ponytail and let my bangs overlap my eyebrows. The waist long ponytail was still a bit too simple for me so I took a pair of scissors I found and my old clothing from the Roukon District and cut out a ribbon of white and tied it round the pony tail so it would look like a spiral. I admired my handy-work for a bit and then I headed to the garden and took the small suitcase with me.

Akiyoshi was already outside, his arms were crossed and he had anger written all over himself. I placed my suitcase next to a pile of his and walked up to him ready for the impact of his complaints.

"What took you so long? I have been waiting for ages!" he said annoyed at me.

"I am sorry, I was tying my hair up," I responded calmly with not a hint of fear or aggression in my voice.

"That's it?! we'll be late because of your hair!" he yelled at me.

"Are you sure? we are meant to be there by half four today, it's only about 8," I said rolling my eyes. "Besides, your luggage isn't even loaded," Akiyoshi made an odd noise and started lifting the luggage into a cart, when he finished I placed mine on top.

"So when are you going to call that giant pig thing to come?" I looked surprised at his carefree tone, my Shikai is not a pig thing!

"It is not a GIANT PIG!" I shouted, it took a lot of strength to hold back a punch. "You can carry the luggage, I am going by horse back," I said really offended by his comment.

"That's not fair!" I shouted back at me clearly still angry.

"Fine, you can ride a bunny," I said sniggering under my breath. Hehehe, I wonder what his friends will say when they see him ridding the bunny.

"What the hell?! You can't do that to me!" he said looking a bit anxious and annoyed.

I drew my Zanpakutō and began to spin it, it increased speed and soon became a blur of silver. "Queen of Rain and the Goddess of sea combine. Kazetori!" I chanted the spell to my Shikai and my Zanpakutō stopped spinning and a blue light emitted from it. My hand soon became one with Kazetori, my hand melted together with Kazetori forming a fan. "Princess of Wind, rage and form!" I said and eight hurricanes formed around me, I created a image of my stallion and Akiyoshis' bunny. Two of the hurricanes formed a giant bunny and the remaining six formed my beautiful horse.

"Are you kidding me? I'll lose my reputation at school if I show up ridding this thing!" Akiyoshi was shouting pointlessly at the bunny. I made it's ear hit him and h began to kick it.

"You should be glad that it's not a sloth," I said and making the bunny pink to annoy him. "Now could you help me get this thing attached to the horse?" I said pointing at the wagon full of luggage. Soon we started our journey to back to the academy which I enjoyed as I could make fun of Akiyoshi ridding a pink fluffy bunny. I also nicknamed him Aki and he called Iza.

* * *

The gates soon appeared and o started to feel sorry for Akiyoshi and his "Well Earned Reputation" he kept boasting about so I divided my horse and gave him a black stallion with a pink tail he didn't notice. We arrived an hour early and used this time to unpack, it didn't take me long so I sat on my soft bed and starred at the empty one opposite me and began to wonder who will be sleeping there. I propped my miniature horse on it and made it into a pony. When I was training with Akiyoshi I learned to get rid of my Shikai faster, I also learned how to use element attacks. My deep thoughts were disturbed by loud knocking on the door to my room. I stood up and walked to the door and opened it. Akiyoshi was standing there and was looking down on me in a dangerous way,

I sighed and looked back into his gray eyes and asked "What did I do wrong now Aki?"

"We are meant to register before we come in, I was sent here to make you register. And stop calling me Aki!" he said sternly.

"Ok got it Aki, what's wrong anyway? you seem very annoyed," I said walking past him and shutting the door.

"You put a pink tail on my horse didn't you?" he said still looking angry

"Hahahaha you noticed? who told you?" my laughter echoed in the empty corridor making it sound busy.

"Just go register!" Akiyoshi was now burning with anger as his whole face was red.

"Ok, ok I am going." waving my hand I went down the corridor and turned a corner to find myself facing a large group of girls from my year. They were all very pretty and very talented too, one of the girls that had her back turned to me spun around and flicked her hair so that she was facing me. She had blond curly hair and seemed to look very serious.

"Do you mind not being so close to me?" she said as if I was a full bin bag. She was taller than me and looked pretty rich as she had a silver necklace and earrings.

"My deepest apologies miss, that will not happen again" I said sarcastically and bowing in front of her making sure that my hair would touch her.

"Lexy, that girl beat up Betaniku on the last day," said another girl who crossed her arms and smirked.

"Ah so this is her? I was wondering when we would meet, so you beat up the second strongest guy in our year huh?" she said looking at me disgusted.

"Yes that's me. Who is the first?" I asked curiously once the matter was mentioned.

"Who you ask? Gosh this girl is clueless. My boyfriend Akiyoshi Kuchiki of course," smiled Lexy at the thought and I linked my eyebrows together.

"Aki is he the strongest?" I started to giggle at the thought of how weak these people are. "Aki doesn't have a girlfriend." I said looking at her with a smile which she did not return.

"Actually, Akiyoshi does and we spent all of our holidays together." the girl had a habit of flicking her hair at the end of every sentence. I looked at her sternly and had to hold myself down with everything I had so that I didn't punch that perfect smile of hers. I gripped my Zanpakutō's hilt so that my fist would not connect with her face.

"Aki spent his Holidays with me at the squad six barrack. I was invited by his family!" I said and it was now my time to smirk but they just looked at each other and grinned at me as if I was some sort of baby.

'She must have bumped her head pretty hard when she woke up today," a girl from the group interrupted and they all giggled at this comment. I was so angry I lost control over my Reiatsu and a aura of blue appeared around me.

"You think you can scare me of with such a weak spiritual pressure? Well, I am not as weak as Betaniku so I will not lose so easily. See, I am the strongest girl in the year!" the leader of the group said and started steady flow of spirit energy that made a pink aura appear around her that kept on getting more and more vibrant. From the training me and Akiyoshi did, Akiyoshi taught me how to control the amount I hold in and release. I looked deeply into her glowing pink eyes and her evil smile widened "scared already? Are you going to call you mummy?" she said teasingly and I smiled.

"My mum is dead. I still didn't show you my full extent of power." I confidently interrupted her and the whole group laughed, some of the students who passed by stopped to see what the fight is going to lead to. My aura slowly turned purple and the group in front of me fell back, they all looked scared and surprised. "Is that all the strongest girl can do? I will talk to your 'boyfriend' about this and see what he will do. Oh and I also defeated Aki in battle so this makes me the strongest of he year!" I said and swooped past them and headed to register myself.

I was going down the hall and I noticed that people kept on giving me an evil stair or seemed to whisper to the friend. I tried to ignore this but I just became more and more obvious to me that they were gossiping about me. As soon as I got registered we were called to the main hall to get our new timetable and get sorted into classes. The teacher gave a long and boring speech about discipline and other boring subjects then handed a letter to all of us saying to open it in our rooms so that it would not get torn or ruined.

When I returned to my bedroom is sat down on my bed and noticed that there was 3 suitcases tying on the empty bed, this must mean that I will have a room mate. I sighed recalling the group of girls I walked into today and I just hope that my room mate will not be as mean as them girls. Are all the people here this rude and judgmental or is it my bad luck? I reminded myself about the letter I received in assembly and opened it to reveal that I was in class 1 and below was the full timetable that I had to follow starting tomorrow.

The door knob twisted and clicked to reveal a girl with medium length black hair and green eyes, she looked tall compared to me. Her eyes shined and a wide smile spread across her face. I tried to return it but I thought I would look weird if I forced a fake smile so I just looked at her and stood up.

"Hi, my name is Kai Tanimoto, you must be my room mate right?" My roommate asked excitedly and sat on her bed.

"My name is Izaya, nice to meet you," I said trying to sound a bit enthusiastic but failed so I just sat down and forced a smile on my face. Did it have to be such a loud person?

"Nice to meet you Izaya. So, how long have you been here?" Kai tried to start a conversation and I wanted to follow her lead so that I could have a least a one friend apart from Akiyoshi.

"Well this is my second day as I only entered before the holidays. Where are you from?" I asked not wanting it to turn awkward.

"I am from the Seireitei as both of my parents are soul reapers so they told me to become one. What about you?" Kai asked and I felt embarrassed about my past as I came from one of the most poor places.

"I came from he north Roukon district, both of my parents were killed by hollows," I said looking at my knees.

"Oh dear, well do you want to help me unpack?" Kai suggested and hanged the uncomfortable subject.

"Sure, wow you have so many stuff, nearly the same amount as Akiyoshi!" I said when she pushed in another pile of suitcases. I couldn't help but notice that she also came from a rich family and felt jealous.

"Akiyoshi? you mean that super cute Kuchiki boy?" she said looking at me with wide eyes.

"Why? have you heard of him?" My head tilted at her description and I realized that it was actually pretty accurate. Aki was cute and there were no arguments about that.

"Yeah I know him, he is the next head of the Kuchiki clan which means everyone knows about him! Nearly all the girls have a crush on him! Well what's there not to like about him? He is talented, good looking and rich!" Kai squealed as f she was at her favorite boy band concert.

"Maybe his personality?" I suggested. I never knew he was that popular amongst the girls, i am pretty happy that I spent the holidays at his house. I helped Kai to unpack and my thoughts were correct, she had so many pretty stuff in her suitcases. I picked up a short light pink dress and held it up to my body and noticed that it would fit me fit me. "I love this dress, it's so pretty," I said admiring my reflection in the mirror.

"That dress would totally suit you! you can keep it, it's way to small for me," Kai said generously and I hugged her.

"I think we can be great friends, I'll do your hair everyday if you let me borrow some of your clothes on the weekends," i said and realized that she was my only friend that I was able to talk about clothes and boys to.


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning already?" I muttered to myself as I stretched out and yawned. MY roommate was still sleeping heavily under her quilt. I looked out the window onto the busy courtyard and noticed that no one was wearing a uniform. I turned back to look at Kai who was still cuddled up in her bed. "Kai, why is no one wearing a uniform today?"

"Let me sleep, it's the weekend remember?" I heard Kai growl in a sleepy voice. I already spent four days with her? Time went by so quickly since I met her. I now got used to her and we made great friends. The only thing that kept us apart were our classes as I was in a higher class than her which she got upset by.

"Ok, can I borrow some clothes from you?" I asked and got a faint nod in return. I kneeled down by a shelf and began to searched for a piece of clothing that would fit when I remembered about dress that I got from the Kuchiki family. I closed the shelf and opened my own top one, I found it as soon as I opened it as I did not have clothes except this one, I slipped it on and tied a purple ribbon around my waist to substitute the belt. I looked at another ribbon I found and pinned it in my hair. I left my hair alone as I couldn't be bothered to do anything else with it. I wrote a quick note saying that I am going out and I left the room.

I walked down the hallway and tried to remember how to get out onto the courtyard when I trotted upon them girls who I had a argument with. This time they were picking on a small boy younger than they were and I just couldn't walk by the poor bow who was shaking with fear. Not only was he shaking but the onlookers were too. I guess she must be strong if the whole school know about them.

"Leave him alone," I said and walked up to the boy who had teary eyes and was leaning on the wall. I smiled reassuring to him. "Girls, if you can't pick on kids your size then you have no write to even call yourselves a human!" I said and grabbed the boys hand and pulled him away.

"Thank you miss, you must be really strong as you confronted them. They are one of the strongest groups in the school," said the short boy admirably. When we got a fair distance I let go of his hand,

"I am not strong, they are just weak. So, were you going?" I asked a bit surprised by his comment.

"I was heading outside to the courtyard," he said pointing in the direction we were walking in.

"Ok then we could walk together, I am heading there myself." I said and I picked up the pace letting him follow me. The boy seemed to be staring at m Zanpakutō. "Is their something wrong?"

"You don't have a Shikai do you?" he said a little frightened.

"I do, why?" I asked and he stopped at my response. Something was wrong.

"So you are Shikai girl? How come you helped me?" he said taking a step back. "Do you want to kill me?"

"Why would I want to do that, I helped you because them girls should find a worthy opponent, which would not be you or me," I explained..

"The whole school is saying that you are evil, but I guess it is us a rumor that Betaniku and Lexy started," he said and I was not surprised that it was them two. We soon arrived at the courtyard.

"I understand well I think your mates are there," I said and pointed at a group of boys and girls who were waving at him but also shouting to get away from me.

* * *

I walked slowly into the woods to find Akiyoshi and tell him about the rumor. I walked into the woods and I noticed that it was oddly dark in there. Went in the way were Akiyoshi was last time. It was even darker the nearer I got. I could hear his fighting sounds and someone else was making similar ones. I rushed to see what was happening but I soon got freaked out by the darkness. I strained my eyes to see anything and was relieved to see a blade flashing near me.

I soon arrived and two figures appeared. One must be Akiyoshi, but who is the other person? it doesn't look human, so what is it? I walked nearer and I noticed that it was a woman who was even smaller than me. She had red and green hair and fair skin. When I walked closer to get a better view of her and she was not human. She was wearing a swimsuit like attire which was dark green and looked all scaly. I noticed that she had large bat like wing and a tail which were black but in some places glimmered green or red. She was holding a black staff with a small pair if wings.

"You better hurry up Akiyoshi otherwise I will not give you my name," she sang teasingly and skipped around Aki. She had a high pitched voice which did not match her looks. She waved her staff and a loud roar emitted from the bushes behind her, a large green dragon flew above the trees and landed beside the dragon girl.

"What the?" Akiyoshi said in surprise when he set eyes on the other creature.

"There are two parts to our name, you must beat us both to wield us," said the dragon in a deep hoarse voice which actually matched his ferocious apperance. The woman sat on the dragon and stabbed her staff into the dragon. A large display of swords grew out of the dragons tail and come out forming a circle around its head and pointing at Akiyoshi one by one they attacked him and he blocked them with a swift move of his substitute Zanpakutō. He jumped up and attacked the woman who was controlling the dragons magic.

I was ready to join in and fight the creature with him but Aki warned me not to so I must listen to him. My thoughts of him getting defeated were getting stronger every second as they exchanged attacks. I was beginning to worry, why am I worrying? a Zanpakutō would not kill his master because that would mean that they would die too. The more his Zanpakutō got cut the lighter it got, he must be the reason why it is so dark. The battle soon ended and Akiyoshi received a longer Zanpakutō than me and it had a dark red and green hilt. I rushed to help him when his knees gave way to his fatigued body. His hair untied from the usual high ponytail he wore and that he actually looked pretty cute. Now I know why he is so popular with the girls, but I know him betterand his personality does not match his looks.

"You ok?" I asked and held out a hand which he grabbed and I pulled him up.

"Yeah I'm fine, now we con battle using Shikai," he said and we started to walk back to the school.

"Do you have a nurse here or something?" I asked when I noticed that Akiyoshi had a bad cut across his leg and arm. I grabbed his arm when I noticed that he was about to lose balance and hit a tree. The forest was once again a pretty, green and peaceful place.

"I don't need one, I'll just go back to my room," Akiyoshi said shaking of my hand.

"Look at you, you are all covered in blood, of course you need one! You can barely stand on your own," My hand automatically grabbed his wrist and I held him steady. This time he did not reject my help and just followed my lead.

Once we were near the edge of the forest, Akiyoshi dragged me across the edge of the forest. "Let's go around because we will attract a lot of attention." I nodded as a response and I let go of his wrist as he began to walk on his own. Once we reached the edge of the forest we crept out and into the main building. It was usually very busy in this part but today it seemed oddly peaceful and quiet. The corridor was empty and had a sense of oldness around it, I cautiously looked around but I seen nothing there.

"This is weird, why is no one here?" I asked observing the familiar setting which turned unfamiliar.

"It's the weekend, there are on lessons so why would anyone want to hang around here?" said Aki as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Even though Akiyoshis' voice seemed so curtain, I was sure that there was something wrong I trod cautiously.

"So where is the nurse?" I asked.

'I am not going, I feel fine, I'll just get changed and it will be fine," Akiyoshi said.

"So were is your room?" I asked turning to Aki and ignoring my sixth sense.

"What? you can't go in there!" said Akiyoshi jumping up at my simple question.

"Why not? I can't leave you on your own with these injuries," I said with an encouraging tone in my voice. I was worried about him as I seen how much damage the Zanpakutō has caused him.

"Go to your room and I'll get changed and I'll knock or you, you should get changed too, your dress is all dirty," Akiyoshi said and only then I realized that my hair and clothes were a bit bloody. Oh no, my dress that I got from his family. as we reached the corridor were my room is I said bye to Aki and reentered my room. I didn't want Kai to be here because I knew that she would get freaked out by the state of me and my bloodstained clothing and hair, When I walked in I could hear her humming and I sighed. She will think I murdered someone if she sees me like this.

"I am back Kai," I said and treaded into the room. Kai's eyes widened when she saw me and let out a shriek.

"What the hell happened to you?" she stuttered and I tried to calm her down.

"Nothing really, I just found a umm, injured umm boy and got him some help," I said and the stern face softened and she smiled. I am happy that she believed my feeble lie. 'Do you mind if I borrow some clothes for today?"

"Sure, I got just the thing. Wait there a minute," She said and hurried of to the wardrobe to find me some clothes. She took out a pair of short black leggings ,which would fit me, and a black and white top which was sort of a kimono but was a lot tighter. "What do you think? I think it would suit you perfectly,"

"Thank you so much Kai," I said and took the clothes of her. I rinsed my hair and pinned it up in a large bun which sat on top of my head and put on the clothes. "These are nice, were did you get them from?" I asked and observed myself in the mirror. I attached my Zanpakutō to my hip and sat down on my bed facing Kai. I kept glancing at the door waiting for the knock of Akiyoshi.

"Who are you waiting for?" Kai asked and tilted her had sideways. She noticed my impatience as I started playing with my Zanpakutō.

"No one just my friend," I said and I stood up. And opened my draw and took out a ribbon and I started to tie it in my hair when someone knocked on the door. Kai jumped up and walked up to the door and opened it.

"Is Izaya here?" came Akiyoshis' voice and I rushed putting my hair up.

"Yes she is. I am her roommate, Kai Tanimoto. You must be Akiyoshi Kuchiki?" said Kai blushing severely, so she's the one who has a crush on him. I let out a giggle at the thought of Aki's face.

"Yes, can you tell her to hurry up," he said impatiently, he is getting angry.

" I am coming just give me a second," I said and finished tying the bow and rushed to the door. "Thank Kai, I'll see you later," I waved to her and she frowned lightly and waved in return still keeping a smile on her face.

"You never told me you had a roommate ," he said annoyed.

"You never asked, who is your roommate?" I was interested if he had one. I looked at him as we started to walk.

"He is in our class, his name is Yukiya Reizen," at his words I tried to recall an image of this person.

"Is he the one with a brown eye patch and blue hair?" I asked when an image popped up in my head.

"Yeah that's him," Aki said and kept on looking straight ahead.

"How are your injuries?" I asked and tried to carry on a conversation. We turned a corner and I seen Lexy and her followers standing there. Lexy put her hand on her him and quickly fixed her hair.

"Fine," he said and then I thought of an idea to annoy the girls and prove to them that Lexy actually isn't going out with Aki.

"Aki? do you have a girl friend?" I said at a distance were Lexy and friends could hear. Her pretty smile was wiped of in seconds.

"No, why the hell would you ask?" his reply pleased me and I grinned at Lexy who gave me a wild look in return. her friends scowled at her and she smiled nervously at them.

"Because Lexy was telling every one that she is your girlfriend, I just wanted the roomer to end," I explained calmly and Aki seemed a bit disappointed. "Did you hear the roomer about me?" I asked and looked at up at him.

"No, what is it about?" he asked and now gained sudden interest in the subject.

"They are saying that I am evil, I helped out a boy today and he told me about it. He called me "Shikai Girl" you know?" I explained in the shortest way possible. I looked down at the floor. "You were right, I should never used my Shikai on Betaniku." I said when I recalled the events in my head.

"People will talk about things that they are jealous of, just get used to it," he said and i noticed that we were outside in a deserted area that was not the forest or any other place I know of. I never seen this part of the building or grounds.

"Where are we?" I asked when I was completely disoriented.

"This is the entrance, the one that people should come in by. It is getting late, we should head back." I nodded and we walked back in the sunset.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kai, over here!" echoed my voice in the field. Me and my friends decided to play with a Frisbee. Kai, and me were on a team and we were against Aki and Yukiya. It was sunset and we finished all of our lessons for Monday and we decided t meet up and have some spare time to just have fun and take our minds of studying. The game was going on for a long time but it was really enjoyable.

"Coming!" she shouted back and I jumped up but Yukiya was taller and caught it before me. The rules of the game were that no one can run with the Frisbee or is allowed to hold it for longer than 5 seconds. Aki jumped and waved to throw the Frisbee to him but I pushed him and it flew into Kai's hands. Even though the rules were simple, we still broke them and cheated.

"That's not fair, you can't do that!" shouted Akiyoshi at me and I simply shrugged. Kai through the Frisbee to me and I flung it with full power at Akiyoshi who fell back with the force of it hitting his stomach.

"Sore loser!" I chanted and helped him stand up. He took the Frisbee and threw it to Yukiya who caught it perfectly and soon threw it back to Aki. The sun was at the peek of the horizon and the sky was a light purple and blue.

"Guys, could we have a sit down? I am exhausted!" Kai said and fell back onto the floor. I joined her and soon all four of us sat down on the damp grass. We stared at the sky as the stars began to show.

"What should we do now?" Akiyoshi asked. I let my head down in thought and Kai leaned on my shoulder.

"Curfew is soon, we should go back," Akiyoshi muttered and looked back at the Academy.

"Get a life Aki, all you do is follow rules. Right Kai?" I asked and looked at the oddly calm Kai who was leaning on my shoulder. She blushed a bit as I just asked her to disagree with her crush, Akiyoshi.

"Hmm?" she asked and I could feel her warmth of her cheeks on my shoulder.

"Never mind," I said when I could feel that Kai was getting angry. We sat there until all the colors drained from the sky.

"I think we should go back now," Kai's voice broke the pleasant silence Most agreed but I still had objections.

"You guys go, I still want to stay out," I said to them and they walked away.

"Iza, just remember that I am not to blame if you get into trouble!" Aki called out to me and I walked in the other direction.

The outside always attracted me in a way I could never explain, I just always felt free to do what I want and not feel like a puppet of the cruel system. I was walking without an aim and my feet led me to the corridor I was afraid of yesterday. I slowly stepped inside and walked down it, once again the weird feeling came back and I held onto the hilt of my Zanpakutō. The well polished floor reflected every move I made which made me b afraid even of my own reflection. I was able to distinguish a quiet distant noise that sounded like a tap dripping. I picked up my pace and hurried to my room, I was scared. Memories of my parents flashed before me and I started to tremble with fear. My feet were independent and started to sprint to my room. Once I was there I smiled to myself and opened the door.

I creped inside and undressed ready to go to sleep. I sat on my bed pondering about why I was so always so afraid of that hallway. I finally decided to leave my deep thinking for tomorrow and focused on getting to sleep. I cuddled up in the warm blankets of my bed and I felt my heavy head sink into the pillow, I finally was doing the thing I wanted to do since I woke up at 6 today morning, sleep. It felt like I only shut my eyes for five minutes when a distant voice started to call my name and shaking my shoulder.

"Iza! WAKE UP!" at the sudden loudness of the voice I opened my eyes and set them on my roommate Kai who bending over above me and shaking my shoulder.

"What time is it?" I asked when my hazy vision of Kai sharpened.

"It's six thirty. There was a notice sent to every one. It said, do not leave a room unless told to do so," Kai mimicked a low voice that should resemble a teacher.

"Weird, well let me get changed and I will send a note to Aki and Yukiya to ask about this." my voice was sore. I climbed out of my bed and got changed as quickly as I could and ended up looking scruffy.

"How are you going to message them then? We can't go out of our rooms." Kai said looking quizzically at me.

"I will use my Shikai," I said and looked down at my left hand.

"All you can do is animals right?" Kai said and still looked confused.

"I will just use more energy to create 2 fake hell butterfly so we can communicate," I said and I was pretty impressed by my quick thinking. I picked up my Zanpakutō and started spinning it on my finger tip. Since the last time I used it I spent some time training with Akiyoshi and learned how to control it a bit better and activate it quicker.

"I never seen your Shikai. Oh I forgot to tell you, I got one myself," Kai said and I smiled at her.

"I would love to see it but not today, instead you will see mine," I said and my Zanpakutō stopped spinning on my fingertip but still was balanced perfectly on it. "Queen of Rain and the Goddess of sea combine. Kazetori!" I chanted and a swirl of wind melted my hand and Zanpakutō together creating a fan which was oddly colored. "This is my Shikai,"

"Wow, what can it do?" Kai asked and grabbed my hand to observe it closer.

"It can control the wind,"i explained in the shortest way possible.

"Huh? I thought it summoned animals," she said and let my hand go.

"It can create an animal, watch," I said and prepared myself to use it. "Princes of wind Kazetori!" I said with enthusiasm in my voice, eight hurricanes appeared and messed up our room. "King of the ground, Tori!" I said and the hurricanes joined to make a bird, which was the first animal I could think of. I wanted to make the wind stop as soon as possible so that our room would be clean or at least less messed up.

"That was amazing, way better than mine. But it's a bird," she said and I looked at with a scowl.

"Do you think I am blind?" I pointed the fan at Kai and made the bird fly to her and start tickling her which she started laughing and rolling around on her bed.

"Ok, ok then do something else. Just make this stop Hahahaha!" Kai rolled around and I made the Bird stop.

"I just need to transform it and divide it," I said and focused on the image in my head, making a magical animal was tougher than I thought but I kept focused until I felt the tension on my body rise and I opened my eyes. The four creatures that I found before me were exactly like the on e I seen in textbooks. They were all black and had a red outline on the bottom wings. "Are you satisfied now Kai?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yep, but how do you use them?" Kai asked and looked up at me after staring at the butterflies for a minute or so.

"You'll catch on quickly, just talk to it and listen, that's all," I said and made one butterfly go to kai one to me, the next to I needed to send to Aki and Yukiya which were further away. "Rampage Kazetori!" I said and the two butterflies sped of to their destination.

"Rampage?" kai asked and played with her butterfly.

"I use it to make them travel long distances in a short time." I explained and lifted the butterfly. I could hear two muffled voices that were coming from Aki and Yukiya. I lifted the Butterfly to my lips and spoke. "Hey Aki and Yukiya, I am using my Shikai to contact you, do you know anything about what happened today?" I asked the butterfly. I felt weird like I was talking to myself.

"Iza? I never knew that you could make magical creatures!" I heard Aki say loudly and clearly. I looked at Kai who nodded that she could hear well too. I was impressed by my own ability and spoke again.

"There is lot's that you did not know, so have you heard anything?" I asked again.

"No, all we got is a note saying not to exit the room unless instructed too by a teacher," Aki said and Yukiya gave a sound of agreement.

"Same here, what lesson are we going to miss?" Kai asked and I checked my planner.

"Sword skills," me and Aki said at the same time and all of us laughed.

"Guys I can't keep this up much longer, it is taking up to much power," I said as I noticed that the audio was weakening and that my fan hand spun slower than usual.

"We'll see each other in class then, see ya," Kai's voice was the last thing heard from the fake Hell Butterflies. I made the ones that were in Akiyoshis' room return and made them all join up to make a blue bird. I sat down on Kai's bed and started to play around with her dark hair, I was often jealous of it as it matched her perfectly and it didn't attract attention. I braided it carefully not paying much attention to the surrounding area.

"Kai, you really like Aki don't you?" I asked her and she nodded and blushed. "if you want, I can talk to him for you," I said, I wanted to thank her for letting me borrow her cloths and just being there for me. This was the perfect occasion to do so.

"Are you crazy?!" kai shrieked and nearly stood up but I pulled her hair down . "I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye if he knew what I think and feel for him!"

"Ok, sorry," I said back at her outburst of thoughts.

A loud voice from the fall entered the room, it was the voice of the head teacher, "Attention all students, classes will take place as usual starting from third period. you are now permitted to exit your rooms," droned on her voice in a boring tone that sounded as if she could not care less about her life. All students hated her for all the reasons you could think of, even her looks turned into chants and songs with many insulting words. I put my own hair up in a ponytail and pinned up my fringe.

Me and Kai walked to the hall to sit down as it was raining outside. We searched for Aki and Yukiya which we couldn't find. We still had an hour until our third lesson started so sat down next to a window and looked outside on the chilling weather.

"What does your Shikai do Kai?" I asked starting up a conversation.

"It controls water, I really like it. The sword doesn't change into anything like yours, it just makes water appear," Kai responded enthusiastically. I smiled and looked at her.

"We both have a element one can train together from now on, me and Ak..." I quickly covered my mouth when I realized what I was about to say, I was not meant to tell anyone about us sneaking out and training in the woods.

"Hmm?" Kai responded and I made a relief noise, she did not hear me.

"Nothing, what lesson do we have next?" I asked changing the subject.

"I think we have Kido, not too sure though," said kai and I took my planner out and checked and nodded. "When is you birthday?" Kai asked and now was staring at me.

"I am not sure, I can't remember," I said and a image of my father giving me a birthday present flashed before me. "I can only remember that it is in winter, February I think, when's yours?"

"My birthday is on the 22 of June. Yours is next month right? How come you can't remember exactly?" she asked and I frowned and looked down on my knees.

"Lots of things happened since the last time I celebrated it," I said and the image flashed once again before me.

"Ok, are you hungry?" she asked when she saw a food trolley near us.

"Actually yeah, are you?" I only noticed how hungry I was when a sweat scent o cupcakes filled the air.

"I sure am, wait here," kai stood up and walked up to the trolley and bought two cupcakes. "Here you go," she said and gave me one.

"Thanks," I said and took the wrapping of and bit it. "This is good,"

"Yep, I think we should start to walk back to our lesson, at least we only have three lessons left today," he walk to our lesson. Kido was a subject I had trouble to control as I always let my spiritual pressure overflow and ended up blowing up six targets instead of one. Kai, Aki and Yukiya were really good at it.


	8. Ryoka

The next day we got a note that the days lessons were cancelled due to some serious problems. I didn't bother going Shikai just to contact our friends so me and Kai lied in bed talking and relaxing. We were fantasizing about the causes of the day of and came up with all sorts of horrifying stories like; the head teacher died, the school got burned down and a deadly disease killed all the teacher, which of course none of it was possible or true. When 9 o'clock arrived we bot dressed in our casual clothes and did our hair for each other. Kai made a French plait on my long hair, which took her a while because of it's length and made her a fishtail plait which took me a short time as I was used to plaiting my long purple hair. Soon we get really bored and I decided to go outside, even though it was strictly prohibited and I would get into tons of trouble if caught.

I left the room and walked carefully trying to make as little sound as possible. I walked down the corridor and into the main corridor where some classrooms and offices that teachers used as rooms stood. There was some distant voices coming from the head teachers office, without thinking twice, I walked there and I was able to distinguish what they were saying. There was a low gruff voice and the boring voice of the head teacher.

"What do you mean by Ryoka?" asked the head teacher in a uninterested voice.

"That means a uninvited group of people have entered the Seireitei and are most probably planning to attack soon," explained the gruff voice.

"So what do you want me to do?" the head teacher asked with an unusual interested hint in her voice

"The head captain wishes that you train the students to be as strong as possible quickly so that they will be able to defend them selves alone." the gruff voice said. "train the skilled at Kido ones the healing kido and pair them with a talented fighter. We need as many swords as possible to defend the Seireitei from the Ryoka attack."

"I understand, I will give extra hours of lessons and split the school in half. Kido and defense or attack groups. Now if you excuse me I am going to recall the lessons as soon as possible and organize the classes. I am honored that I am able to help in this manner." the head teacher responded and her voice returned back to her normal boring voice.

I rushed back to my room and sat back on my bed waiting for Kai to return from the toilet. Once she finished, she sat down on her bed and looked at me with interested eyes. "Well, go on then, tell me what happened," she said and I took a deep breath.

"I went to the head teachers office and I heard her talking with a man. He said that a Ryoka attacked the Seiretei and that we have to learn how to defend ourselves from them. He also said that the academy should be split into to the Kido people who will learn the healing spell, and the people who will learn how to defend themselves and attack the opponent. Then they will be paired together and be partners." I ended breathless at the end.

"Oh no, I don't think we will be in the same class anymore. Well at least we could be paired together," Kai said.

"Why do you think that?" I asked at her certainty.

"Well, you are an expert of fighting using you Zanpakutō and I am better at kido." she said and hugged me.

"We will be split up today, I am not sure when though." I said when I looked at the clock which showed that it was half past ten. "Oh and we will have more and longer lessons each day, they ill also take place in the weekends."

"Oh no!" I can barely walk after 7 hours of training, let alone one more hour!" she groaned and I giggled.

"Hehehe, you'll just have to get used to it huh?" I said and sat next to Kai and gave her a nudge with my elbow. Just two pieces of parchment were slipped under the door. I took the one labeled Izaya Michuni and unrolled it. As Kai predicted, it said that I will be doing sword art and that my partner was Betaniku. I ripped up the paper and threw it onto the floor and jumped on it. I was so angry and frustrated by this partner I thought I would not bother to even defend him and if the Ryoka attack us I will run away and leave him heir to die.

"Iza? what's wrong? who did you get?" Kai asked and I had tears in my eyes. No anyone but him, I will end up killing him rather than protecting him. I don't want to break a sweat for his sake.

"I got Betaniku!" I shouted from frustration. I hate him, he started a rumor about me and tried to attack me. I hate every bit of him!

"I got Rika, do you know who that is?" Kai asked and I shook my head.

"No, sorry," I said and I finally calmed down. I will just go to the head teacher and ask to swap with some one else.

"It seems that you do not like Betaniku," kai said when she noticed how annoyed I looked.

"I hate him!" I said underlining the word hate.

"Ok, look there is another letter," Kai said when another piece of parchment slipped under the door. She picked it up and scanned it. "It sais that the lessons will star in ten minutes and we are permitted to go outside.'

"Great, then lets go!" I picked up my Zanpakutō and charged out the door, I didn't bother waiting for Kai. Without thinking were I was going, my legs led me to Aki's room and I knocked on it. Aki soon opened the door and scowled.

"What do you want?" he asked and i went inside his room which looked identical to mine and Kai's.

"I just want to know what subject and partner you have," I said with a stern face.

"What's wrong with you? and who let you come in?" He said and I edged him on.

"Well?" I asked pushing him to answer.

"I am doing sword skills and my partner is Kyou, what do you have?" he asked and stopped scowling but i still had my scowl on my face. I loosened my shoulder and spoke.

"I have sword skills and my partner is Betaniku," I said and he burst out laughing.

"You will probably the one to kill him rather than protect him, Hahahaha!" Aki laughed and I smiled slightly.

"That's my plan, what did Yukiya get?" I asked and looked into the room from the tiny corridor. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's not feeling well so he went to the nurse. He got Kido and his partner is Lexy," Aki said and scowled again.

"Seriously? The head teacher couldn't pick any better partners!?" I asked and folded my arms.

"Yeah, should we go to lesson?" Aki said changing the subject.

"Sure," I answered and we walked of to our lesson together, laughing and joking about the outcomes if I had Lexy for a partner. I only noticed how close we grew together over the two months we know each other, we became as close as family. I could trust him more than Kai or Yukiya even though Aki and I argued more. I knew he would give his life to save me and I would do the same for him.

Our first lesson arrived and we had to pick a partner of equal strength to yourself. Akiyoshi partnered with me because we knew that we had similar strength, we were only meant to use our Zanpakutō in it's sealed form, but we got carried away and went onto Shikai which got us into a bit of trouble. Aki's Shikai san change the Zanpakutō into any weapon that you can think of, it also can also split creating two or more weapons. For using Shikai and disturbing the class we had to stay after class and help to repair any damage that we caused, we also turned this into a competition to see who is faster. I won this game and Aki got angry and we started to fight again but caused less destruction.

When the days classes I returned to my room and got washed and went to bed. I was warn out by the fighting me and Aki did, I was to tired to notice that Kai was not there. When I woke up Kai returned and was shivering under the covers. I got up and sat on her bed.

"Hey, is everything alright? Are you sick or something?" I asked and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"My mom and dad are at the squad 4 barracks because they're being healed because some stupid squad ten person thought that they were the Ryoka and attacked them," Kai said sobbing slightly at the end, I hugged her and she burst out in tears.

"Now, now. It's going to be fine, they will get healed. Have faith in them, if you got injured you wouldn't want them to cry would you?" I said and patted her back. Her tears stopped flowing from her puffy eyes and I continued. "I think you should stay here, you are in no shape to go into a class."

"Thank Izaya but I really want to go to class, ok?" Kai sat up and got out of bed, we got dressed and we told each other about what lessons we had and how they looked like. Kai said that Betaniku was really bad at everything and I told her about the detention me and Aki had and I made her a bit jealous as I spent lots of time with him alone. Soon we parted and went to our lessons. The week flew by without much progress, we only learned how to enter our inner world I couldn't wait to try it out.


	9. Kazetori

Izaya sat on her bed staring at her Zanpakutō as if waiting for it to start speaking to her or grow hands and hug her. It was the weekend and it was a horrible rainy day, nobody was outside except of some soul reapers entering an exiting the Shin'o academy. I was tired out from the busy week and laid in my soft, warm bed still wearing my pajamas, but she seemed to be wide awake, she even got dressed into her short black soul reaper kimono. I wonder what she is doing.

I was concentrating on my Zanpakutō to get into my inner world, we learned a technique in class and I was exited to meet my Zanpakutō in my inner world. I tried think about nothing more than Kazetori, it was hard as all sorts of distractions appeared. At first Kai began to snore, then a band of people passed the room singing and then the rain began to get extremely heavy and thunder began.

Soon the world around me began to turn and swirl in a hurricane of colors, the colors began to melt together and fold creating a odd setting. The setting was unfamiliar but felt oddly like I belonged there, it felt like it was my true home. It looked a bit eerie, the dawning colors of the sky contrasted deeply with the grey-blue shade of the sand. The flat horizon was enough to tell me that this was a desert. There was no plant or water hole in sight, just the two contrasting colors. Without another thought, I started to race around the dessert hoping to find my Zanpakutō. The only problem was that I had no idea on how she looked like. I know I seen her before but the memory is hazy, I only remember that she was a female Zanpakutō and had blue hair.

After a while I got tired and sat down on the oddly soft sand, I looked up at the yellow sky and I noticed that it had a couple of creatures flying around. They were a golden yellow color and massive wings. I admired them for a while and noticed that one of them was diving towards the ground. Its powerful wings made the sand swirl and go up my nose making me cough and sneeze. When the creature landed I could get a better look at it, it had the head and wings of an eagle but the body was of a lion. It was beautiful.

"Who, no, what are you?" I asked thinking twice about how to address it, I expected it not to answer me but I was surprised when it looked at me and folded in its wings,.

"Don't you mean who am I? I am Kazetori, so why did you come here and disturb me?" The creature asked and I gapped at it with an open mouth. I was shocked that it was Kazetori, my Zanpakutō.

"I thought that you were a human not this," I said to Kazetori.

"Because I am," Kazetori said and a hurricane formed around her pushing me back a couple of meters. The hurricane drifted apart and a cloud of sand was blocking my view. Once it cleared it revealed a tall curvy woman who had long flowing blue hair that fluttered even without any wind. She had a soft pink jacket and shorts and on top of her head were two thorns. Her face looked similar to mine but older and a bit more mature. She had a Zanpakutō in the same place I had mine, on the back of my waist.

"Wow! how did you do that?!" I asked shocked at her rapid change of appearance.

"What? do you mean you can not do it? Hahahaha!" Kazetori started to laugh in a mean way making a chill go down my spine. She is so mean!

"Can I do something so extreme like that?" I asked crossing my arms and scowling at her.

"That transformation into a griffon is a basic stage of your Shikai. You should have already achieved that by now," she said and struck the same pose as I was in.

"Can you teach me then?" I asked unfolding my arms.

"Why should I? I have better tings to do than teaching you how to wield me," she said and turned around and started to walk away.

"Please," I really wanted to learn this and show of to Aki. Why am I even thinking about that? I walked up to Kazetori and looked up at her.

"Make me," she smirked and drew her Zanpakutō and I did the same. We both started to spin it and stopped at the same time.

"Why are you so mean?" I shouted at her, she is so annoying! Why couldn't I have a nicer Zanpakutō than her, at least she didn't attack me first. I crossed my arms and looked at her. She looked back at me and put her hands on her hips.

"I represent a trait of your personality. Your emotions reflect on my thoughts and behavior. You should learn to control yourself if you want to control me. You are stressed out now and I am too." she said and took a step closer to me. I stared back at with fiery eyes, I was determined to learn that transformation trick of hers. "You are hopeless, I will teach you it but next time you will visit me I am NOT going to go easy on you kid!"

"Fine!" I shouted back at her. Both of our tempers rising. I need to control myself, my emotions reflect in her actions. "Ok I am listening." I said calmly and she smiled.

"Get into your Shikai and fight me! What is on your wrist figure out the name, what creature do you want to?" she said and I looked at my wrist. _Princess of wind. Wind_! That's it. Instead of calling out the full name, I should just call out the second half of it and griffin at the end. I looked up at Kazetori and smiled at her and she returned it.

I started to spin my Zanpakutō on my left middle finger. It picked up the speed and suddenly stopped. This was my call. I took in a breath and said,"Queen of Rain and fire phoenix fight Kaze Guriffin!" the words came out of my mouth as if I knew this chant since I was born. A large tornado engulfed my body and spun me so fast I thought that I was going to vomit. The spinning continued and I noticed that I sprouted wing, a tail and a beak. The tornado soon vanished and I stood facing Kazetori. I did not fully transform but I could feel that I gained strength and speed.

"You did not fully transform, but I am surprised you managed to even grow wings this size. The attack is twice stronger if you do not use the full incantation for the release, just call out my name," she said. We trained for what seemed like hours. I noticed that the sky never changed its color from the golden yellow. After a long time I finally managed to transform into a large blue yellow griffin and fought with Kazetori for a while. I got hurt really badly while fighting her. When we finally finished, I was bleeding cuts all over my body and they were pretty painful. Kazetori was a aggressive fighter and thinker. She didn't care for any injuries she sustained, she was a perfect fighter.

"Kazetori? When can I go back?" I asked panting and wincing in pain as the soft sand got inside my wounds and didn't feel soft at all. I lost lots of energy and I couldn't transform anymore. She looked really exhausted too but she was only breathing hard and looked sort of angry, she had her hands on her hips and was scowling at me.

"You can leave but you must promise me something," Kazetori said and I tilted my head.

'What is it?' I asked confused a bit by her sudden question and stern face.

"You must promise me that you will call me princess when talking to me or about me and that you can not use this technique for pleasure. Understood?" she shouted at me and I managed to give a weak response to her scary posture and expression.

"Yeah, but why?" I asked her.

"When you will use the transformation outside the world, you take this ability away from me, only one can be fully transformed at the same time. I hate being in my human form and my name means princess of the wind, I expect some respect for that. You got it?" once again she raised her voice at me and I nodded as a response. She is so bossy and moody, she was definitely lying about reflecting my thoughts and emotions. Soon the world started to spin around me and I returned to reality.

* * *

"Iza? Yay you're alright!" the moment I got back to reality, Kai sprung from her bed and flung her arms around my neck. "I was so worried, you sat here and got scratches out of nowhere. You scared me to death, what happened?" she said excited but worried at the same time. When she finally let go I smiled at her and began to speak.

"I entered my inner world, had a fight with my Princess and learned some stuff, that's all there is too it," Kai looked sort of disappointed by my short explanation.

"What? Princess?" she asked and I had another event to go and explain to her. She kept on asking questions so in the end I just recalled every detail of the days events. When Kai finally stopped asking questions I had the most painful shower of my life, the water made the dust in my wounds move and it re-opened the cuts, it was horrible. When I got out and dressed, put my hair into a extremely messy ponytail and told Kai that I am going out and that she shouldn't come with me. I felt bad about leaving her out so often but she was a sociable person and can start a conversation with anyone when she wants to, so I am not so worried about her feeling lonely.

I walked down the corridor with my hair swishing past my bum and my bangs parted by the speed of my brisk walk. I didn't even know why I was in such a hurry to see Akiyoshi but I was definitely happy to see him in the corridor that always seemed to creep me out. He was walking in the same direction as I was, I picked up the pace to catch up to him as we had a air distance in between us. Aki seemed like a quick walker and I couldn't catch up to him on my short leg, even knowing that I kept up my pace. I followed him around a corner and I felt a sort of pain in my scalp. Someone tugged on my hair really sharply and angered me, I had a terribly short temper when it comes to people who pick fights with others.

"Ouch, what did you do that for?" I asked annoyed and turned around to face the person that pulled my hair. Pale skin, blonde hair, perfect figure and pretty face with a large wide smirk painted across her face, those features belonged to Lexy.

"Oh terribly sorry, I didn't notice your over grown hair," she smirked.

"Are you dumb or something?! How can you not notice when you grab and pull someone's hair?!" I screeched, just looking at her pretty face made my heart rate quicken a bit. I crossed my arms and stared at her with fire in my eyes.

"Oh, you are feeling brave today huh? You can't overpower me now, you are not the only one with a Shikai now," Lexy flicked her hair and the group of girls behind her put one hand on their hip. She feels braver with the fan club than without it.

"Why do you wonna fight me so much? I am not scared of you and I would love to fight this out with you, but, what is your reason?" I unfolded my arms and fixed my undone hair and twisted it around to make a heavy bun, I didn't want her to cut it of.

"You took my boyfriend away and I want to fight you because I hate it when a small and inhuman person like you challenges me," she had a bad habit of flicking her hair at every end of a sentence.

"Fine, should we go outside?" I asked and pointed out that there are too many students around and that I would cause too much destruction in such a closed up and tight space. I was exited to use my new ability and put it to the test.


	10. Escape

As soon as we got out of the main building we drew out our Zanpakutō's in synchronized time, just a simple glance at each other's face was the "war call". I didn't want to be the first one to release my Shikai so I jumped and attacked her from the side which she blocked perfectly with a counter attack at my arm which I risked to attempt to do the same thing as I did when I fought with Aki the first time. I put my hand on my arm and pushed her blade away without getting a scratch. We banged and clashed the Zanpakutō's together . After a while I jumped back to catch my breath and I saw that Lexy pointing her average sized Zanpakutō into the air and said.

"Sing and wave Otto no rēsu!" she shouted and her Zanpakutō turned into many coral ribbons. "Otto no rēsu controls air vibrations and sound, your animals can't come near me, they have a lot more sensitive ears to humans. I can also control the speed and direction I want to go, gravity does not have an affect on me," Lexy boasted and I burst out laughing.

"Who said that I control animals?! Hahahaha, I will release my Shikai and you can have a good look at what my animals are made of!" I could barely keep a straight face when I heard her boasting. "My Kazetori is the princess of wind, she controls the air which sound travels in."

"What do you mean? You make animals not air!" she said looking stunned.

"I only control air to make fake animals, I can also transform into one!" I giggled at her shocked face.

"That is funny, no one can transform or change a part of their body," She said and put a hand on her hip after flicking her golden hair.

"Do you want proof?" I asked her and she grinned.

"Go for it," she answered enthusiastically.

"Alright," I looked at my Zanpakutō and muttered, "sorry princess, this has to be done." I turned back to face Lexy and began to spin Kazetori in my fingertip. "Queen of Rain and the Goddess of sea combine. Kazetori!" I said and my hand transformed into a golden 4 leaf clover. "Queen of Rain and fire phoenix fight Kaze Guriffin!" I shouted out the full incantation and I felt a tornado absorb me into the center of it and began to spin me fast. I didn't want to fully transform, so I focused of simply creating my giant wings and orange beak. Once the wind cleared I as able to see my glimmering golden wings and shiny beak. "I can transform!" I said and Lexy looked frightened and smug.

"So you can, but they are only puppets made from air, I can destroy them," she said and waved her ribbons at them, I could feel the air tightening around me and a loud high pitch noise, I could feel the wings being contracted and soon they shattered into millions of tiny golden sparkles. Soon the pressure stopped and I stared daggers at Lexy.

"I see you want to see my full transformation? I will show it to you!" I was shocked by how fast the wings gave in. "Kaze Guriffin!" the process repeated and this time I concentrated on the full Griffin I want to become. The large beautiful golden wings, the long flowing fur and the strength of this majestic beast. Once again the wind shattered and I stared at Lexy and she fell back on her bum.

"No, it can't be. You can't be a Griffin! They Are Gods Of The Sky! YOU ARE NOT ONE!" Lexy screamed and slowly backed away while keeping a close eye on me. I let go of the strain and turned back into a human, I slowly walked up to Lexy and offered her my hand to help her get up of the cold, damp grass.

"There is always someone with a higher ability than yourself, this time its me. Please don't start another fight with me, alright?" I asked and pulled her up and now I had to look up at her to see her face. Soon, after we said sorry to each other, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me into the forest. I didn't see who it was because I was walking backwards as he grabbed my right arm. Lexy looked stunned and I was confused. I didn't need to see the face to know who it was. Akiyoshi would be the only person that would drag me of to the forest in such a forceful way.

"Aki I can't see where I am going, would you please let go of my hand? I will trip soon!" I exclaimed when I tripped over a rock. Akiyoshi did as I asked when we entered the forest. The forest was always an isolated place, it was also calm and pretty.

"Why did you fight her?" Akiyoshi asked me with a bit of annoyance in his voice. I crossed my arms at his expected question.

"To be honest that is none of your business. But if you must know, she pulled my hair and asked me to fight her," I said and put my hands on my hips instead of crossing them, Akiyoshi did the reverse.

"You could've said no to fighting her!" he responded and I smiled.

"Yeah I could've, but I would look like a scared cat. Why did you bring me here anyway?" I asked him still with a smile.

"Because I need your help," Aki said and unfolded his arms.

"My help?" I asked and tilted my head.

"I need to get out and go save Rukia" he said and I still was confused and lifted one eyebrow. "My dad put Rukia into prison to be executed," he said and I gasped at his words. Her own brother wanted her to be executed?

"Why?" I asked, I was beginning to get curious.

"Because she gave her power to a human and spent too long in the human world," he said and I folded my arms again.

"I will help you, what can I do?" I asked and he smiled at me and I returned it.

"You will have to use the giant pig," he said and I scowled.

"It is not a giant pig!" I said and we laughed. "When shall we go?"

"Tomorrow, I will meet you here, alright?" I asked and I nodded.

* * *

When I got back to my room I sat down and started to ponder about todays events. First I went into my inner world and learned to transform myself into a Griffin or a 'Air God', then I had a fight with Lexy which I beat without much effort and then I met Aki who said that we are going to escape from the School to probably rescue Rukia from being executed. The long busy day made my head hurt and made me feel drowsy, even before the sunset I was already in a deep and heavy sleep.

I had a dream of lots of events mixed up in my head, it was horrible. I was in the rented house with my parents, they wee all neatly dressed in captain kimonos ad had a large banquet in the middle of the table. We were all having a nice time when a loud and aggressive knock vibrated from the door, my mum went to open it and there stood Kazetori with a dead Kai and Aki on her shoulder. she threw a knife at my mum and killed her in a instant, then she shouted at my dad for letting me use the transformation. I was paralyzed, I couldn't move a muscle, my dad said that hi didn't and she killed him with another throw of a knife. She looked at me with hatred and aimed another knife at me, my feet moved at their own will and the sprinted and jumped out of a window that led, to what seemed to be, a bottomless pit. At that moment a loud rattling noise woke me up.

I looked over at kai who was still fast asleep. It was morning and it was nice weather outside. The rattling continued and I noticed a yellow object in the sky that was nearly catching fire. I continued to watch it when I noticed that most of the teachers were leaving the Academy, I thought of an idea and so I got changed into the leggings and top that Kai gave me, packed all my stuff into a small suitcase and charged out of the room. I rushed to Aki's room but even before I reached it, I bumped into him on a corner.

"Should we go?" I asked when I noticed that he too was holding a suitcase in his hand.

"Yes," he answered shortly and I smiled. "Let's get out of here first, then we can think of a way to get out being unnoticed."

"Ok." I jogged in a different pace to each other, Aki was faster and I was slower so I always was at the back. Once we got there we were nearly out of breath. "So, what do we do now?"

"I will destroy the gate, and you will make the giant pig thing," he said to annoy me but I didn't bother to argue this time. I activated my Shikai and he made a hole in the gate, big enough for us to get through. He made a fair amount of noise and some people got curious and started to gather around the gate. I made two giant pigeons to ride on and we got on them and they took of through the hole hat Aki made. We could not fly over the gate because it there was a barrier protecting the academy from intruders. As soon as we exited the barrier the two pigeons lifted us into the air.

"Oh no," I muttered when I looked down at the ground from so high up. I felt sort of dizzy and sick from being so high up.

"What's wrong?" Aki asked when he noticed my pale face. "Your not scarred of heights, are you?" he asked with a smirk, I looked up at him and nodded without saying anything. "Link them together, don't make it land on the floor," I nodded once again and did as he said. I lifted us both into the air and focused on creating an even bigger pigeon from the two already made ones. Very quickly I set us both back on the pigeon and I felt a bit more comfortable with Akiyoshi on the same pigeon as me. "It doesn't make sense, how can you be afraid of heights when you control the air?"

"I am not sure, but I know that I can't ride flying thing," I said and grabbed onto Akiyoshis' sleeve when the bird turned a sharp corner. I was bad at controlling magical or flying animals as I was always worried that they might throw us of or mess something up. "Do you know where to go?"

"Not really," he said and I sat up straight but still holding his sleeve.

"We can't ask anyone really, they would just send us back. We can't fight anyone either, they would be too strong!" I said and noticed that we did not think this through properly. I let o of Aki and looked down at the floor which made my stomach twist. I seen a giant man and a girl with bright orange hair in his hand, another man was hanging of the side of the roof.

"Do you think they are the Ryoka? they don't look like they are from here," said Aki who was too leaning of the side.

"Yeah, you're right. Look, he's going to kill her!" I screeched and pointed at the giant and the struggling girl. I made the pigeon land on a nearby roof and transformed it into a monkey.

"What the hell are you doing? They are Ryoka! You can't help them, they are evil!" Aki grabbed the hand with the fan and pulled it back behind my back.

"The one that is evil right now is that giant! Who knows why they came here?" I said and lifted the man that was hanging of the roof and placed him on the top. "He wants to save the girl Right? We should help him!"

"You actually said something smart, fine we will help," he said and let go of my hand.

"I am not DUMB!" I screeched at him and he smiled.

"Lets go."


	11. Flight

The man with glasses and black hair constructed a bow, out of which looked like, thin air and fired some blue arrows at the giant and he let go of the orange haired woman. They started to talk and very soon, the giant made countless curved blades that spun making them fly around. The man in the glasses lifted his bow up once again and, even before the thought of helping crossed my mind, all the blades were destroyed. They started to speak again and the man shot another arrow into the center of the chest which made him go far. I slowly started to walk in that direction when Aki grabbed my hand.

"What the hell are you doing Izaya?" he asked and I smiled calmly at him.

"I am going to speak to them," I carried on walking but even after saying that Aki protested so I made the monkey hold him and carry him so that he could not stop me. I leaped over the large gap between two roof and walked to the two Ryoka's, they turned around and looked alarmed. The man drew his bow and the girl put her hands to her temples where there were two hair pins in a shape of blue stars or flowers.

"Who are you?" asked the man and I smiled . He created a blue arrow and aimed at me.

"I did not come here to fight you, I just want to know why you came here," I said calmly and stopped at a fair distance between us. I made the monkey let go of Aki and drop him onto the floor.

"Did you have to make that thing carry me?" he asked in a annoyed voice.

"You should have listened to me then!" I said back.

"Why don't you want to kill us?" asked the woman who was standing further back than the man.

"Because you are none of our concern," Aki said before I could.

"But you are soul reapers right?" asked the man and Aki responded again.

"We are training to be one. Now, why did you come here and who are you?" Aki asked them and the man pushed up his glasses with his white glove hand. The woman behind stepped forward and stood next to the man.

" Oh I am Orihime Inoue and this is Uryū Ishida," said Orihime with a smile.

"I am Izaya and this is Akiyoshi, so why are you here?" I asked once again returning the smile she gave me.

"We came here to save Rukia Kuchiki," said Uryū, me and Aki gasped and our eyes widened at the mention of Rukia's name. "You don't happen to know where she id, do you?"

"How do you know Rukia?" Aki asked and took a step forward but I grabbed his sleeve and pushed him back.

"Hmm. Well, she gave her powers to my friend and then went to our school and we became good friends. After we discovered that we had powers, she got sent back by a man with weird scary eyebrows and a man with long hair and a blue scarf. Hmm, hmm, now I think of it he looked just like you," said Orihime, me and Akiyoshi looked at each other and looked back at them.

"We are here to do the exact same thing, we could help you," I said.

"How do we know that you will not give us away to the captains?" asked Uryū.

"Because Rukia is my aunty. My name is Akiyoshi Kuchiki," Aki said and straightened his back.

"Ok," Orihime accepted eagerly and jumped forward but Uryū still seemed unsure. "Come on Uryū, we might even find Ichigo on our way," He finally stepped forward and I closed my eyes to transform the monkey into two pigeons. Soon there was a small pink pigeon and a larger grey one.

"Aki, the small one is for you," I said and pointed at the small one and he scowled at me and got red cheeks, " I am only joking, wait there." I joined them together and made on even bigger pigeon. I jumped on and lifted the rest up onto it. "Where to?"

"I thought you know were to go!" Uryū exclaimed and I crossed my arms.

"Do I look like I know?' I asked and Aki turned to Uryu .

"She barely knows how to count to ten!" Aki sniggered and they both smiled.

"Fine, you can ride the pink pigeon," I said and created it again, lifted Aki in the air and settled him on it.

"That's so cute!" Orihime said and looked at him and the pink bird.

"What type of power do you use?" Uryū asked and stared at the wings.

"I don't really use a special power, this is simply my Shikai. I control wind, I was the ne that lifted you onto the roof when you were hanging of it." I said and smiled at him and his expression remained cool. Aki started to be annoyed about ridding a pink cute bird and all alone too.

"So, where do we we go from here?" I asked again and ignored Aki's vigorous waving and signing to link him together with our large bird.

"I think we should find Ichigo," Orihime lifted her head after admiring the pink bird for a bit. "I hope he is ok."

"Who is this Ichigo guy anyway?" I heard Aki shout and I brang his bird closer but still did not link them together.

"Oh, he is the person who Rukia gave her powers to. He is also a soul reaper, just like you two," Orihime said with a smile and my and Aki's eyes widened. This Ichigo guy is crazy to enter the Soul Society, by entering here they all gave up their life.

"After we find him, what are we going to do?" asked Aki who was speaking clearly even with the rather long distance distance between the birds, it was about 3 meters. I crossed my hands across my body and made him link with the larger one. He sat next to me and punched my thin arm.

"What was that for?" I asked but already knew the answer. My body leaned on him making him slip down the bird and he scowled.

"For this," he said and I helped him get back on the bird safely. "

"Well, Ichigo is the most powerful of us and he was the one who actually decided to go," Uryū said and seemed a bit annoyed when he said that Ichigo was the leader, he pushed up his glasses and looked over the wide city of Seireitei. Akiyoshi and I did the same for a moment, the Seireitei would usually be a peaceful place at this hour. But today, there were guards running and squads arguing about were to search for the Ryoka, the Ryoka that two soul reaper students were helping out.

"My power is going to run out soon, I can only keep this up for about two or three hours," I said when I noticed that I felt a bit dizzy.

"Since when can you only do 3 hours? you usually do 5 or 6," he said and I lost focus so the bird jumped and I quickly grabbed onto Aki's sleeve.

"I am a lot worse at flying or magical creatures, they take a lot more of my power than normal land animals. So we have to land and walk," the bird steadily got lower and lower until we were barely 10 meters of the ground, at which point my power vanished completely. We dropped down onto the floor. Orihime landed on her butt, which made me laugh at her clumsiness. I landed on all fours and the ohers landed on their feet. Uryū walked up to Orihime and helped her get up, I started to wonder if Aki would ever help me, but I doubt that. I stood up and shook the dirt of my clothes. We all began to walk in the maze-like city, at every corner there was another, it never ended.

Once we got spotted, we hid around a corner in a dead end and squeezed against the wall so that the soul reapers wouldn't spot us so easily. Only then it stuck me at how much laws we have broken in a single day, when we get caught we will probably be put into prison, if not executed! At this thought I felt my stomach twist and felt a bit faint. I shook head to get rid of the horrific thoughts that swam across my mind and focused on the ranked soul reapers that passed right us. Once they did, we all breathed out of relief and smiled slightly. I laughed a slightly stiff laugh at the thought of our long list of broken rules.

"What are you laughing at? This is the last situation you would be happy in," Aki interrupted my imaginary list of broken laws and rules. he looked at me as if I was crazy or was talking to my self.

"Just imagine how many rules we broke in one day,"I said and received a deep scowl from Aki. I immediately felt as if I was of the wrong mind.

"That's a even further reason why you shouldn't laugh," he said and my mind went completely blank. Why the hell did I even say such a thing, I made t. A uneasy atmosphere spread across our small group. Great, I just made it awkward for everyone, just what we need. I feel like the floor could just swallow me whole and take me away from here.

"Should we start going?" Orihime broke the awkward silence and we all gave a mutter of agreement. we continued our way to find this Ichigo person and to rescue Rukia. We stumbled on many groups and we sometimes had no choice but to fight them. I was very venerable without my Shikai, I was only a good fighter when it comes to one on one combat, not twenty attacking only a group of four which consists of two students and two humans!


	12. To find Ichigo!

By the end of the night day, we were all very tired and winced in pain when we sat down. The groups of soul reapers , despite being a mere squad member, gave us a pretty hard time. Every muscle and bone was pulsing from fatigue, the worst part was that we had nowhere to go to sleep for the night. We wondered aimlessly around the labyrinth and at last found a large building to sleep in. It consisted of one extremely large room and a small colorful changing room. There were no beds or pillows, so we had to make ourselves comfortable on the floor. I was so tired that I didn't really care were I slept and with who, as soon as my head hit the floor I was soundly asleep.

The following day we decided bot to search for Ichigo and the others, or to leave the building at all. There was a unusual amount of ranked soul reapers running around outside that it would be impossible to sneak out unnoticed by the, we decided to wait until the sun sets. No one was actually doing anything productive except Orihime, she was healing Tsubaki, her only offensive spirit. Uryū was making a spare cape as he already had to use his first spare on moments after he arrived in the soul society. Me and Aki were playing Guu Choki Paa (rock paper scissors) for over an hour and soon began to draw on the floor and walls in chalk. The hours seemed to stretch like days and finally the sun began to set. By the time it was night, the whole ceiling, floor and walls were covered in powdery chalk.

"Were are we going?" I asked once we stepped outside the building, Orihime and Uryū were dressed as soul reapers so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves.

"I am not too sure," Orihime responded and I rolled my eyes. Orihime nether thought logically, she was all looks and no brains. Most of the men overrated her, they only looked at her boobs, before they even spoke to her or exchanged a word of greetings. She is just a big show of! "Orihime is clumsy, stupid and a big show of!

"Let's just go where there are no soul reapers," Uryū said and we all agreed. We walked down a small passage which led to a rather large opening.

"Which way now?" Orihime asked and we all looked at the two different passages.

"Lost are we?" a strong smell of liquor and a lazy voice rang from behind us.

"Huh? Who are you?" Asked Akiyoshi calmly and stepped in front to face the drunk man. The man was accompanied by a small group of unranked soul reapers who all behaved very care freely.

"I should be asking that question!" the man said and looked down at Akiyoshi. Uryū walked up to the man and looked at him. "So? What squad are you from anyway?"

"We are from squad 11," Uryū answered without hesitation, it sounded very convincing except that he was wearing a Squad 4 uniform and he had no Zanpakuto with him.

"I am Aramaki Makizō from squad 11. Where are your Zanpakutō anyway? A full time war order was dispatched earlier today." he said and looked around us again. "Now I think of it I never seen you around," Makizō said and grabbed Uryū's collar and looked down the side of it. "You are not squad 11! You are from the pathetic squad ! Hahahaha!"

"Aki! Let's go!" I shouted and grabbed his hand pulling him away from the troublesome situation that just began to evolve. Just as we began running, a loud explosion went of behind us. I jumped at the loud noise and tripped over my own feet. I could feel my face go bright red, I tried to act as if nothing happened but I still saw Aki smiling to himself. "What?"

"Who trips over their own feet?" he asked and I scowled.

"I got scared, Ok?" I said back and kept on running, Aki was now pulling me and I found it hard to keep up to him. Soon we found ourselves chasing after the drunk man and a struggling Orihime. We ran on for ages until we finally caught up to Orihime and the 11 squad member. My clothes were drenched in sweat and my breath was wheezing so loudly that that it could probably wake up a whole street. My legs snapped under me and I was sitting on the cold floor. The others were looking at me very confused.

"I... am... fine..." I said still panting on the floor.

"Ok, where is Uryū?" Asked Akiyoshi and I listed my head up to look at the people around, only then I noticed that we are one person short, Uryū.

"He said that he is going to fight that man that appeared," Orihime said and put her hands on her hips, "Now let me think of his name, Hmmm, Myarui.. no, Mayuri? I think it was Mayuri."

Once I caught my breath and my legs got back their strength, I stood up and leaned on the wall. Me and Aki glanced at each other open mouthed. "You mean Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi? Captain of the 12th Division?"

"He will nether win against a Captain!" Aki interrupted, I agreed and Aramaki nodded vigorously.

"Let's go back and help him the!" suggested Orihime enthusiastically.

"We would only get ourselves cought or worse, killed," I said dully. I pushed myself of the wall and walked a few steps forward before turning to face the changed group. "Well there is no point standing around and discussing our fate, shall we continue. We are here to save Rukia, we can not forget that!" and so, we continued our hike around the complicated maze.

It was now daybreak and we all were so tired after walking for such a long time without many stops. My face was burning red and the bottoml of my sandal was coming apart. Aki's face wasn't as red as mine but still was colorful, his hair was not tyed up and was now around shoulder length and tangled, mine had knots in too. Orihime looked normal but had big circles under her eyes and torn clothes. I looked the most worn out one out of the four of us, I usually slept a lot and ate lots too and this adventure does not do good for me. We found shelter in a old, runned down house and tried to find some sort of food in there but had no luck.

"Can we go to sleep?" I asked sitting down in a corner resting my head on a wooden windowsill.

"one of us should be awake though, incase some one comes or attacks us," Aramaki said and stretched out his arms while yawning. "I'll be on guard first as I am the least tired, you guys cn go to sleep."

"Fine by me," I said and placed my head on my hands, using them as a pillow. I was near the wall and Aki was next to me. While laying down on the cold floor, we looked at each other for a while. I glared at his tired grey eyes and he looked into my own blue one. After a while, my eyelids got s heavy I couldn't hold them open any longer and I let the comforting dark send me to deep sleep.

I got woke up by Aramaki saying that he was tired and it was my turn to be the lookout. I got up and opened the door the door letting the warm air into the broken shack. I felt much better after the three hour nap but still rather hungry. I took a set on a wooden step in front of the door and leaned on the stair frame. It was a lot warmer outside than inside, it was also a lot more relaxing in the sun. I placed my head on in my hands and listened to the silence. I am sure that we will get caught sooner or later, I feel sorry for the Ryoka. They have family in the world of the living that is probably worried and anxiously waiting for them to get home, but all that they will receive is their unrecognizable dead corpse or a confirmed lost report.

I have long forgotten how it is to have to adults always looking over you and protecting you. The thought only brings back painful memories, in these memories,, the saying 'After a storm come a rainbow' will never apply. In this case after the storm came an even stronger hurricane. But if that storm never came, I would have never become a Shin'o student, and I would have never met Akiyoshi, Rukia, Kai, Yukiya, Orihime, and the now dead Uryū. But soon the Hurricane will arrive and I will lose all of them, and they will lose me. At that thought my eyes became waters and tears ran down my cheek. I whipped them away with my sleeve and looked up at the clear skies. There is still some hope left while I can still breath.

"Why are you crying?" asked a voice that I knew too well. I jumped up holding Kazetori and looked around alarmed and found Akiyoshi standing behind me with an eyebrow razed.

"You scared me," I said dropping my shoulders and retaking my seat on the wooden step, placing my Zanpakutō next to me. Aki sat down next to me and looked at the skies with me. "Do you think that we have any hope of actually rescuing Rukia?"

"You know, Some say that after a storm comes a rainbow, do you think that is true?" I asked retreating into my depressing thoughts.

"Why do ask that?" he asked me and I looked down on Kazetori sighing deeply.

"Well you see, for me it works the other way. I had a couple of bad things happen to me, then things got better, I met you and Rukia. But then we are here in a bad situation again. It's a thing that will never end, no one is able to have a perfect life without any loses." I said in the end and placed Kazetori on my knees. "When we thirst met, you asked me how I got into the academy and my answer was 'I am not sure' right?"

"Yeah I think so," Aki said looking at me confused.

"And that was the truth, but I never told you what led me near the Shin'o academy," I said now playing around with Kazetori.

"So what happened? You only tolled me that you came from the Roukon district," He asked me still not catching onto my point.

"Yeah, life was pretty tough, the things were cheap but money was worth a lot. My parents were the people who did not belong to the usual brutal and cruel crowd. We lived in a very small house, I think even smaller than this one," I said looking sadly at the broken shack. "The owner was very cruel and would probably kill his wife if she was worth any money. My family was very poor and sometimes were not able to pay rent. One night the man came banging on the door and started screaming about the rent money and that my parents owed him, he threatened that if he did not get the rent within a minute he would kill me. After 5 minutes the man came back and got twice as mad. I still was little and I didn't know what was going on exactly when the man aimed a kitchen knife at me."

"How are you still alive then?" Aki interfered and I looked at him with tears streaming down my eyes.

"My dad threw himself in front of me and died, the second time my mother did the same and she died too. The third time the man aimed at me and just pierced my hand," I said and showed him my right hand, across the palm and the back of it was a white scar. "I jumped out the window after I pulled the knife out. the man ran after me until we reached a very tall gate, I can't remember what happened next but I ended up in the pond and found you." I ended wiping my drenched cheeks.

"That doesn't make any sense," Aki said and I looked up at him confused. "If you were born in the soul society, you shouldn't have any spiritual pressure, unless you parents were soul reapers, like mine."

"I don't get you," I said after a while of thinking.

"Usually, you enter the soul society after you die in the world of the living, that's were you get spirit pressure from. It is also passed on through blood, such as noble families. You can't just be born with the amount you have from the Rukongai district!" Aki said looking at me but trying to understand it himself. I understood more and thought a bit more. I was always different from my family because of my purple, instant re-growing hair, but that was it. I looked similar to my mum apparently.

"Then I guess I am different," I said with a smile, just then the door opened and Orihime said that we are going to continue to find Ichigo.


	13. The 11th Squad

Our odd group began to travel in the direction that Orihime pointed out, she kept on saying that she can feel Ichigo's spirit pressure. I scoffed slightly at her timid voice, she will probably lead s up a tree or something, but I did not comment my thoughts out loud. It was a slightly awkward journey this time as no one was talking, it would be weird to be the first one to start a conversation. We were still in the maze but we could see some grass not a long way fro where we stood.

"Urgh, when will we be there? I am sooo tired!" I said finally after two hours, my throat felt rather dry and my voice depend. I was hot and bothered by the weather, and very annoyed by Orihime's smart act.

"You always have to complain, why don't we use your Shikai for transport instead?" asked Aki looking in my direction, my eyebrow twitched and I gritted my teeth at him.

"Do you always have to say everything that is on your mind?!" I asked back at him and stopped walking.

"I say stuff less often than you do! I have a much, much more to say than just that, but I keep it to myself !" I argued back at him and leapt to stand in front of him, making Aki stop walking. I glared at him and he glared at me back, the situation got a little tense. I could hear our teeth gritting together.

"Ok the, lets fight this out!" Aki said and unsheathed his Zanpakutō and I unsheathed my own Katana like one.

"Izaya, Akiyoshi, I don't think we should fight right now," Orihime said worried and trying to interfere with our argument.

"SHUT UP!" me and Aki screamed at the same time and a smile appeared on my face a I seen Orihime deeply offended by our response.

When we looked back at each other we jumped back a meter to get some distance in between ourselves ready for the fight. We often fought over stupid little things like these. I ran up to Aki attacking him on the head but he blocked perfectly and I jumped back letting him attack me. He swung his sword at my head but I ducked down avoiding it, I took the opportunity to take him down and tried to swing for his legs, but he jumped up and I jumped back to our original positions. We thought like this for quiet a while until we had little energy left.

"That was better," we said walking towards each other and high fiving. We dropped ourselves on the warm floor and laid our heads back on our hands looking up at the clear skies again. This fight was not to hurt each other, it was more to loosen ourselves up and relax a bit more, we enjoyed testing each others abilities more than any thing else. It was our way of saying that we trust each other.

"Are you hurt or anything?!" screeched Orihime running up to us with her hands on her temples touching her blue flower hair pins. Me smile whipped of my face when I herd her 'sweet little voice' coming in our direction. I sat up and looked at her.

"No, we are fine," I answered flatly and she lowered her hands and returned to her usual composed posture. I stood up and pulled Akiyoshi up with me. We all stood there in silence looking at each other and I silently criticized everyone in my head. The silence stopped when a high pitched voice come from one of the allies.

We continued our way across the Seireitei but had a unpleasant visit while going up a pair of stars.

"Hey Maki-Maki, what's that you got there with you?" Asked a pink haired girl on top of the stairs and we all got very confused at who she was addressing. "That spiritual pressure, a Ryoka and two soul reapers?" asked the little girl sweetly.

"No. Well Errr umm, well err you see.." stuttered Aramaki sweating all over and getting extremely worked up. "Why? She is just a child after all, she still looks like a student in preschool to me.

"It is a Ryoka," the girl responded calmly and stood up. How could she know that Orihime is a Ryoka?

"We-we-we-well you see, Errm there was this situation," Aramaki said again and jumped nervously on the spot.

"Situation? Tell me about this situation," said the girl stepping down a step and looking innocently at Aramaki, interested to hear his story. I got tensed up a little looking at him helplessly, I feel sorry for him, getting scared of a little pink girl.

"Well, you see? I-I was just minding my own business when all of a sudden these people squirted out" He made up a story on the spot, the girl seemed to take it in and believe it.

"They squirted out?" the girl repeated interested in this story.

"Yes, they did this weird bubbly bubbly thing!" Aramaki continued and I was on the verge of smiling, the story did not match the situation. I bit my own lip to stop myself smiling or giggling. The funniest part is that the girl is totally going for it.

"That's right! Bubbly, so that's why I said to myself 'I better snatch 'em up and bring them to you right away'" Aramaki said catching onto the story and my mouth dropped open and my eyes widened as he betrayal to us to a little pink girl.

"Really!? We should take them to show the others!" The girl said and Aramaki turned a dark shade of blue and looked down.

"Huh?! Oh yeah," Aramaki said weakly and we followed the girl. Aki looked at Aramaki and but his hand to his own throat and imitated strangling him and I nodded my head with an extremely angry expression. If she is leading us back to the barracks, we are as good as dead! Aramaki looked at the sky and smiled as if he has thought of a plan. He grabbed me and my mind went completely blank after.

After I woke up from being knocked out by Aramaki, I found myself sitting on a hard wooden stool in a small room. Akiyoshi sat next to me and Orihime sat on my left in a royal straight back chair, Aramaki stood next to the girl from earlier who sat on a hospital like chair. As soon as I seen his pathetic quivering smile, I gritted my teeth.

"Aramaki you STUPID IDIOT!" I shouted, unsheathed my sword and ran up to him pointing Kazetori at him. When my Zanpakutō was inches away from him, another man came between us and blocked my powerful strike with ease.

"That's not very lady like is it?" the man that blocked my attack said calmly, his matter of fact voice did not match the situation at all. I had to stare at him for a while to finally decide if he was a man or a woman. In the end, I came to the conclusion that he was definitely a man. He could not be described in any other way than a pretty man, he had shoulder length black hair and glowing skin, he even decorated his face with two feathers.

I stumbled back to my seat and looked over at Orihime, she seemed oddly calm about everything. Aki seemed to have the same view of thing as me, we were both terribly worried. The pink girl looked at me and tilted her head. "Why is your hair so weird? It has rainbows!" the girl jumped up and pulled me hair.

"It does not have any rainbows!" I said back and tugged my hair out of her small hands. I looked at the ends and there were a couple of blue strands where the people have cut it. "My hair goes blue when you cut it."

"Kenny! Why doesn't mine do that?!" she said rushing to a man and pulling his white Captain robe. His face was scared and seemed to be worn out. My eyes widened and I fell of my stool.

"Captain Zaraki!" I squeaked on the floor covering my mouth with my hands. This is a sure end for us, and Rukia! There must be some way to escape from here. I glanced at Aki, he did not seem to be worried or at all surprised! I stood up and headed for the door in a sprint.

Just as I reached the door... "You are not going anywhere, unless you want to get killed," a bold man said and my eyes widened even further. He was pointing a shining sword at my neck. My throat went dry and I lost the ability of speech. My body fell back and I was now trembling with fear.

"Izaya! Are you alright?!" Orihime runned up to me worried. Two strong arms gripped me hands and pulled me up to stand again, it was the little pink haired girl.

"Who are you guys?" I said and a unnaturally high voice.

"I am sorry hat we did not introduce ourselves. I am known as Yumichika Ayasegawa the 5th seat of the Zaraki squad," The pretty man called Yumichika introduced himself to me and the bold man took a step forward.

"I am the 3rd seat, my name's Ikkaku," he grunted and sat back down on a bench like seat.

"Oh! Oh! I am the Lieutenant of squad 11, my name is Yachiru Kusajishi!" the little pink girl said like it was the most exiting thing in the world, and I broke a smile at her. She is so childish for a lieutenant!

"Then I guess it is my turn. My name is Izaya, I do not know my last name," I said flatly and looked around the room once again and laid my eyes on the captain. "Why do you not want to kill us or at least capture us?" My question was interrupted by Ikkaku.

"So Orihime, about that Ichigo guy. Do you think he is still alive or what?" He asked and I slumped down in my seat or stool and crossed my arms. Orihime turned around to look at him and soon turned back and stared at her knees.

"Hmmm.. I hope he is still alive, he must be, I'm sure that he is," she murmured in a worried voice and I looked up at her, she must really respect that guy, Ichigo.

"Humph," the Captain gave a sound of excitement and disappointment. I turned to look at him and he was wearing a smile as wide as his face, how does this response make him happy?! "He's alive all right!"

"Huh?!" Aki and me said a the same time, confused at his happiness. Aren't we his enemy? After all he is a Captain of one of the 13 Court Guard Squads, isn't he?

"In fact, I'm certain of it! He's alive and he's getting stronger even as we speak. In a matter of fact, I want to help you out." My eyes widened and my mouth took a shape of a O. "I get the feeling that if I stick with you, I'll see Ichigo again soon."

"Right!" The three men said and stood up.

"Aye Aye Sir!" Yachiru said jumping up. I still was confused as never before.


	14. Undergroung Secret Hideout

The wind slapped my face as I held onto the Captains shoulder, passing squad members and not being noticed. Next to me was Lieutenant Yachiru who according to third seat Ikkaku, has the worst sense of direction in the world. The Captain did not explain where we are going exactly so I had no idea of how to help or at least lead part of the way, but on second thoughts I would rather not get the same treatment as Orihime from Yachiru. When ether she would try t help or suggest something, Yachiru would either jump on her head or head-butt her.

Aki is running along side Ikkaku, they seemed to be in the middle of a deep in conversation. Orihime was panting a bit further back, along side her was Yumichika, I think he likes her or something. The captain was in the lead with me and Yachiru clinging onto his shoulders. I couldn't help looking over my shoulder at the struggling Orihime.

"Umm.. Captain? Would you mind if me and Orihime swapped?" I asked making up my mind. As much as I disliked her, I couldn't help but feel guilty if she fainted or got ill because of fatigue or over heating.

"Just be quick," he answered and I smiled and nodded.

"Izaya, you don't have too... I ... can manage.." she said panting deeply, and I frowned at her.

"There is no point acting tough! I can see that you can't run any longer, so I will swap with you!" I shouted back at her and the Captain stopped for our switch of places.

"But you are a lot younger, you can't run such a long distance," pointed out Yumichika and I smiled at him.

"Then you will be surprised. I have longer lasting stamina than she does," I pointed out as Orihime jumped onto the Captains back. "And you can't stare at her boobs all day, I guess you ban now stare at her backside. Nice change of view," I added and smiled to myself when I saw how red his face went. Ikkaku sniggered and covered his mouth with his hands looking in my direction.

"What's with the sudden change of hart?" asked Aki and I looked at him.

"I was always like this," I said and batted my eyelashes.

"Sure..." Aki responded and we started to run again.

"Do any of you have something to drink?" I asked them after a while of jogging across the shiny floor.

"Sadly no because Ikkaku drank it all," Yumichika replied glaring at Ikkaku. We now were entering a forest, it reminded me of the one back at the Shin'o academy.

"It's not my fault you brought so little with you!" Ikkaku answered taking n notice of his Yumichika's glare.

"It doesn't matter, anyway, where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to rescue Ichigo's friends, they are in the squad 4 barracks," he said and I still looked confused but less worried.

"Wouldn't we attract attention though? I mean Orihime, Iza and me," he said and looked at a stream running near by and then looked back at, I nodded understanding what he was trying to show me. As we were out of sight from the main town, we slowed down and speed walked instead of running.

"Yumi, would you mind giving us the bottle, we could fill it up in the stream," I asked him.

"I would rather be addressed by my real name, I really dislike the nicknames Yachiru gives me and I certainly don't want you to start giving them out," he continued folding out the bottle, Aki snatched it of and we ran to the stream.

The water's crystal clear and sparkled slightly in the sun. The weather was unusually hot and I got tired a lot quicker than I would normally. I sat down on the bank of it and dropped my legs into it, my body cooled down in an instant and I was no more tired, it was like it had some sort of magical effect. Aki sat down next t me but did not put his legs into it. I glanced into the water, I had to cover my mouth not to shriek. m reflection did not resemble myself. In the reflection I had really dirty and knotted hair, my eyes looked like I have been punched many times and my face was soo pale.

"What's wrong?" Aki asked looking at me.

"Do I really look like that?!" I asked pointing at my reflection.

"Yes," he answered straightly. After taking of my shoes, I slipped of the bank and splashed into the water. The water was pretty deep near the bank, the water came up to my neck. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I need to wash my hair! You seriously expect me to walk around with this bush on my head?!" I said and fell back completely covered by the water. My hair felt really heavy as it absorbed lots of water.

"You will be really wet when we walk!" he said.

"Oh come on, it really isn't that bad if it's in this weather," I said and walked closer to Akiyoshi who is scowling at me. I pulled myself onto the side and sat down next to him, trying to splash as much water as possible on him.

"Do you have to do that?" he asked clearly irritated.

I smiled at him and responded. "Yes." My eyes were concentrated on the water. I slipped of the bank again and grabbed Aki's leg, pulling him into the water with me.

"What The Hell Iza?!" Shouted Aki when he got drenched in the water.

"Don't complain Aki! You look as bad as me!" I said and splashed water at him and he splashed back. Before we knew it we were having a water fight and completely forgot what we actually came here to do. "I think the others might be worried."

"Should we go back then?" he asked and I nodded. We began to get out of the lake when I heard the bushes rustling behind us. I quickly turned around and saw a tall tanned woman with a orange top, leggings and a pair of brown shoes. She has purple hair, a bit more dull than mine, tied up in a ponytail.

"I thought there was someone here and I was right," she said looking at us.

"Who are you?" Aki asked backing away and I stayed frozen on the spot.

"I am Yoruichi Shihoin, you will probably not know me. But I know you, young Byakuya," she said lightly jumping over the water and stepping close to Akiyoshi.

"How?" he asked looking at her and taking a step away from him. I turned around to look at the slender woman and Aki.

"I used to work with him," she answered and I finally spoke up.

"So you are a captain?!" I asked shocked and fell back into the water with a splash.

"Not exactly, what are your names anyway?" she asked as if she was not our enemy, in fact, like she was our friend.

"My name is Akiyoshi Kuchiki," Aki answered first.

"I am Izaya," I said shortly.

"What about your last name?" Yoruichi asked tilting her head slightly.

"I do not have one, or maybe I just don't know it," I said and she pulled me out of the water,

"That's a shame. You are now going to come with me," she said and once again leaped gently across the wide stream.

"Why should we?" Aki asked her and she smiled.

"Because you have no other choice, and I think that our objective is the same. To find and rescue Rukia Kuchiki," Aki's and my eyes widened at her words. "So are you coming?"

I glanced at Aki and he nodded. Aki leaped over the stream and landed gracefully on the other side. I followed shortly after but did not manage to land on the bank of the river. I slipped backwards and fell into the water. My face was so hot the water steamed of it. I really must be tired if I can't even jump over such a small distance, I climbed out of the water and raced after the others.

I was not really looking were we were going, I just concentrated on Aki and Miss Yoruichi. The Shihoin clan is one of the most powerful ones amongst the Shinigami's and has long connections with the Onmitsukido, they also use the Hakuda technique of fighting to hand to hand combat. I was so into my thinking that I didn't realize that we were in a window less orange cave-like hide out.

"Miss Yoruichi? where exactly are we?" I asked looking around the large area.

"Just Yoruichi will do fine. We are in my secret hide out, I used to play here with my friend," she said looking around here proudly, as if she deserved to be congratulated on creating this place.

"And, what exactly are we doing here?" I asked once again and this time, Yoruichi turned around to look at me and Aki standing side by side and she smiled.

"I have to keep an eye on Ichigo training his Bankai, but I can also help you two train in combat," she said swishing her ponytail side to side.

"You mean Ichigo is here?" Aki spoke up after a while of being silent. He takes a bit of time to fully trust some one, including the people who have th same objective as him.

"Yes, so the others told you about him?" I nodded to her question.

"How come you know us? You didn't come to the Seireitei with them didn't you," Aki asked again with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I did, I just came in my cat form," Yoruichi said and punched Aki in the arm. "You are just like old Byakuya, stiff as a pole," I sniggered at Akiyoshi and he gave me an evil stare.

"So would you mind taking us to Ichigo, there are something's that I would like to ask him about," Aki said stiffly and I burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! you seriously are as stiff as a pole!" I laughed at him.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi called out to the vast area and soon a man wearing Shinigami robes came running our way. He was pretty tall and had orange hair. The closer he came, the bigger his Zanpakutō seemed to be. When he was about two meters away, the Zanpakutō was about the height of his body.

"You brought Soul Reapers with you!?" Ichigo shouted at Yoruichi looking shocked at our presence.

"They are not Shinigami you moron!" Yoruichi shouted back at him.

"Then what are they!?" he asked pointing at us.

"The Captain you met today, Byakuya Kuchiki. This is his son, Akiyoshi Kuchiki," Yoruichi said introducing Aki, but she didn't get the response she was expecting.

"Well that's even WORSE! HE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Ichigo screamed at Aki, but he seemed completely composed. Yoruichi, however, kicked Ichigo in the stomach making him go silent.

"Were you listening to me?! They are just kids! And any way, they want to rescue Rukia too," she said and Ichigo finally calmed down. "And this is Izaya, she is his friend, and also is a lot more powerful than many squad member. Well, she will be with my training."

"I am not that powerful!" I said to them shaking my head, I was not expecting a praise from a person I barely met with. She will be in for a big disappointment when she will see me fight. I looked over at Aki who was looking down sadly at his Zanpakutō.

"Your training begins when you regain your power." Yoruichi said enthusiastically. I was exited to start training with a noble.


	15. Change of Company

After two hours spent eating, drinking and cleaning, Yoruichi finally calls me and Akiyoshi to start the training with her. I stand up and begin to walk in the direction of her voice but Akiyoshi grabs my arm and pulls me back. And stares at me, only then I notice how much my height has changed. When we thirst met, I barely reached his shoulder, but now I am almost at eye level.

"Do you really trust that woman, Yoruichi?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Do you think we will win by ourselves against the Captains?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Me neither, it helps being able to trust someone like this, it gives people confidence."

"Are you guys coming?!" I heard Yoruichi shout impatiently and I nodded to Akiyoshi.

"Let's go," I said and runned of with him in the direction of her voice. When we arrived their, I was surprised to see her still without a Zanpakutō. I still haven't seen her with one.

"Where's your Zanpakutō?" I asked her curiously and she smiled calmly at me.

"I do not have one, the soul society took it from me one hundred years ago or so. I want you to show me your Shikai's to begin with, so I can determine what techniques to teach you," she said and then stepped back a couple of meters to be at a safe distance from us.

At her command I unsheathed my sword and balanced it on my index finger of my left hand and slowly began to spin it."Queen of Rain and the Goddess of sea combine. Kazetori!" I canted and my Zanpakutō stopped spinning. It began to melt, covering my hand with melted metal and turning my fingers into a multi-colored fan with four wings, the metal covering my wrist and hand turned into a white bandaged glove. I blew the fan gently and said "Princess of wind," and at my command a dozen hurricanes taller than me appeared.

"Leave them like this, I will quickly look at them and tell you the techniques you are advised to practise," Yoruichi said and walked towards Aki who was holding a red axe in one hand and in the other he was holding a green Katana. I knew that this is not the extent of his power, he can produce armor and clothing too, so why hasn't he done so. I suppose it's the same reason why I didn't, not enough time or something.

She then came to me and looked at my changed hand. "Seeing that your Shikai changes or adds on to your body, you are to practice the same technique as mine, Hakuda," She said and I nodded, as she was about to walk of I called to her.

"But Yoruichi, you still haven't seen our full powers!" I said and she turned to face me with a smile.

"Then show it to me," she said and I nodded in response. I grabbed my bandaged left wrist and concentrated on releasing as much Reiatsu as possible at one. I stole a glance at Aki who was looking admirably at me, his ponytail swishing slightly, I converted my gaze to Yoruichi who was looking amazed at the amount of Reishi that I possessed.

"Kaze Guriffin!" I shouted finally and let out an aura of Yellow and purple flames that called a giant tornado to me. The tornado swallowed my body and began to transform me. I could feel the large golden wings extending from my back and the beak forming on my mouth. Soon the tornado shattered and only left behind a couple of light breezes.

"And you said that you aren't powerful. This is a very rare ability, it really maximizes your strength and speed. Return your Zanpakutō's to their sealed form and I will begin to teach you," Yoruichi said and I pecked a feather from my wing, my whole body returned to its normal form. I began panting as soon as the power vanished, I never used this much power at once and it left its mark. If I want to help to save Rukia, I really need to get stronger, and I believe that Yoruichi will be able to make me and Akiyoshi stronger.

"Akiyoshi, why didn't you show her your full power?" I asked him.

"She doesn't need to se it," he said and I pondered on his answer for a while.

"I guess so, so what do you have to train in?" I asked him and he scowled.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked and I crossed my arms.

"Do you always have to be so sour to everyone?" I asked back and walked away. Aki has changed a lot, he is a lot more mean and stiff than usual. I walked away in a direction that I didn't know where it led to. Aki might be sad for some reason, but why? Could it be that his dad gave a death sentence to his own sister, Rukia? No, probably not, he isn't that type of person that would get soppy about something that simple. I tried to figure something out and was lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I was about to walk into someone.

"Hey, watch were you're going kid!" came a familiar voice that I heard before.

"Renji?" I asked looking at the man with read spiky hair and weird eyebrows.

"Who are you?" he asked am and I crossed my arms.

"I am Akiyoshis' friend," I said , how could he have such a bad memory?!

"Ok... What are you doing here?" he asked me and I turned around and began to walk back the way I came.

"That's none of your business," I promptly said and walk out of sight, trying to find Aki and tell him who I just met. I bet he will be surprised, but with his sour mood, he probably won't care. I retraced my footsteps and found the place where he was before, but he wasn't there anymore. Hmm, where could he be? My head glanced around and finally found his black robe on top of a sand pillar.

"Aki!" I called up to him and he jumped down from the top of it. "Why are you so distant from everyone lately? You make me wor..." I cut myself of quickly as I notice what I was saying. My cheeks became warm and my hands flew up and covered them.

"What did you say?" he asked me with a smile and I turned around flustered at my red face.

"N-nothing," I said and he gripped my hands uncovering my burning cheeks and looking down at me.

"Your worried huh? Well then I made you worried for no reason," he said and I looked at him for a moment but soon realizing that he noticed me saying that I'm worried and I turned away again.

"I'm not worried!" I said loudly. After a couple of seconds, my cheeks cooled down and I turned around to face Aki again. "But I see that you are sad, what is it?"

"It's just a waste of time," Aki responded but I felt him become sad all over again. I forced a smile at him and pulled his cheeks to create a creepy smile. His eyes widened at my odd move but I continued to smile at him.

"Stay like that, you make all depressed when you act so broken!" I said and finally letting go of his cheeks. I didn't want to press the matter any further, it seemed a bit painful for him. After a while of standing silently, Aki grabbed my hand and jumped up onto the high sand stack. "What are you doing?!" I shouted while in the air, my stomach twisted from the take of. After we landed on top of it Aki pointed at a black figure that seemed to be fighting with Ichigo.

"What is that thing?" I asked after getting used to the height.

"It's his manifested Zanpakutō," Aki said and looked back at his one by his side. "If we learned to do it, then we would be able to get stronger without Yoruichi."

"I guess, but how do we do that?" I asked reminding myself of the inner world that the Zanpakutō lives in.

"We can't but..."

"We can get inside it!" me and Aki said together and looked a our Zanpakutō's, stood up and jumped of the stack. We placed them in front of us and concentrated at them. Aki had his eyes closed but I was staring violently at mine, just as I did on my first visit. We continued to do so but no luck came my way. After an hour I got really annoyed and through Kazetori against the pillar, to my surprise, the surroundings began to swirl and once again I stood under the yellow sky. I finally will be able to get stronger. But I doubt that Kazetori will actually help me that easily.


	16. The battle finally begins!

Our training became more hard and intense after we heard that Rukia's execution was due for tomorrow evening. That night, we didn't close our eyes for a second, we even didn't have the chance to congratulate Ichigo on achieving Bankai. Bankai is the last stage of Zanpakutō release, it is also the most powerful and the hardest to achieve. Aki and I spared together pretty fiercely, using our practiced techniques. During the short time I spent in Kazetori's world, I managed to negotiate with her to increase my physical attack power, after a extremely vicious argument, I managed to get the four sides of the fan into blades that still acted as one.

Over the night, we managed to stain the whole sandy floor we trained on, red. We were exhausted and hurt and had no more power left. My body collapsed on the sand and I started to pant uncontrollably, I bent my back trying to ease my breath it it didn't work much. Akiyoshi was standing and leaning against a sandy stack and also was panting.

"Guys come over here!" a familiar relaxed voice called out to us nearby. I'm guessing that it's time to strategies the rescue of Rukia Kuchiki. I oddly don't feel nervous about the big fight that we are about to encounter, I actually feel exited about it. Most of all, I feel relived that I don't have to train any longer or worry about my reputation. "Are you guys coming or not?"

"Yeah we are!" Aki called back and slowly began to walk back towards the direction of Yoruichi's voice. I staggered up too and followed after him. When we arrived, Yoruichi sitting by a map that was drawn onto the sand. She was in her cat form today. The map shows the hill that Rukia's execution was meant to be held and the surroundings of it.

"Right, so Ichigo, you will fly and rescue Rukia from here," Yoruichi started as soon as we arrived. She used her claws to draw an arrow to the top of the hill. "Renji will arrive there after to commotion starts. I will take get into a battle with one of the captains."

"What about us?" I asked after she drew another set of arrows.

"I want you two to make sure no more squad members of any one can arrive to support the fight," Yoruichi said firmly and the conversation ended with her whipping the map away. I began to walk back to our training area when, "You don't expect me to send you onto the battle field looking like this."

"We don't have anything else to wear," I responded looking at my torn clothes.

"And our injuries won't heal within three hours!" added Akiyoshi an I nodded.

"They will, follow me," Yoruichi said playfully and began to walk in the opposite way. We followed her and my legs became sore after a couple af steps. After a while we arrived at a pool of steaming and clean water.

"A hot spring?" asked Aki looking at it confused.

"Yup! Get in!" Yoruichi said and, t my surprise, Aki actually jumped in. Yoruichi now averted her gaze to me, Huh?! She wants me to get in with Aki?! My cheeks got warm and I felt embarrassed. Why do I feel this way? It just looks like a swimming pool right?

"Ummm... I'll get in a bit later..." I said and began limping away.

"Just get in!" Yoruichi and with a sudden move, I pushed my into the warm water and landed in the water creating an unnaturally big splash.

"Huh?!" I was soo surprised that I breathed in the water and started chocking. After a while, I managed to calm myself down and noticed that I didn't feel ant pain anymore. I examined my hand for any traces of the injuries I brought onto myself.

"You finally noticed," Aki asked looking at me and I could feel my cheeks reddening again. I let my head drop and starred at the water.

"It really isn't that hard to see," I muttered back.

"No," he answered dryly. A silence spread betwwen us but it was not awkward, it was actually quiet comforting. I lost all sense of being worried about the upcoming battle. I looked up at him to see that he did the same, our eyes met, but we quickly looked the other way. "Izaya?"

"Hmm?" I got knocked out of my world and looked up at him.

"Le's go!" Yoruichi interrupted, it's time to rescue Rukia. I stood up and pulled myself out of the water. It was cold without all the warm water and my clothes were extremely heavy. I tried ignoring it but then my hair started to get in the way, I searched through my pockets for a ribbon but I couldn't find even a piece if string. The only thing I could think of was ripping a bit of my clothing. I lifted my hand to my mouth and bit the sleeve and began o tugging on it.

"What are you doing?" Aki asked looking down at me as if I was mad.

"Oh ummm...I- my hair is in the way and I lost the ribbon I had." I explained all bit lost for words at he beginning.

"You could've asked me. I have lots!" he said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Eerrmm... you are a bit..." he cut me off by shoving multicolored ribbons into my hand, he was being serious?! I tied up my hair into tin ponytails.

"You should do just one, on the side..." Aki said again, he changed again. He was all depressed today morning and now he looks like thereis a rainbow over his head the whole time!

"Hmmm.. ok," I did as he said and he grinned again. We exited the building and went to our positions, beneath a giant hill.

Only now did the actual situation hit me. Even if we survive, we still wouldn't be able to stroll back through the academy gates as if noting has ever happened. The sky looked calm and unaware of the thing that is about to occur beneath it, our own people turning against each other and spilling each others blood. The battle began on the hill, there were loads of bangs and crushes and flashing lights. Soon it would be our turn to get involved. To my surprise, there was no one turning up to help for a while and standing on guard made my legs ache. I slumped down on a long staircase that led to the top of the hill.

"Aki, why has your mood changed so much today?" I asked and he turned around to look at me.

"It hasn't," he answered and turned the other way. Just then we heard some voices coming our way, I stood up and walked forward to stand next to Akiyoshi and Zanpakutō.

"Who do you think that is?" I asked again and he shrugged.

"I don't know," he answered and finally the voices we heard come into view.

"Huh?! Orihime?!" I screeched. It was Orihime, Uryu, Maki and another person I don't know that came rushing towards the tall hill.

"Where did you go? I thought you were captured and put in prison!" Orihime screamed and runned up to me and started hugging me so tightly that I thought I would nearly suffocate. "Oh thank goodness your alright! I was sooo worried!"

"We are fine now," I said and braked free from her crushing hug.

"Where are you going?" Aki asked them.

"we're going up there to help Ichigo," Uryu answered. I stepped aside to make a clear way for the staircase.

"Just be careful," I said as they passed me and went upstairs.

"Don't worry about us, we will be alright!" Make said and I waved at them. We continued to stand around waiting for a fight, but no one came.

"Do you think anyone will actually come here?" I muttered to myself and Aki seemed to hear.

"I think they will," he responded and I nodded. Yoruichi probably gave us this job because she believed that it wouldn't be so hard to fight the squad members that would arrive here as on the hill, there are captains and lieutenants on that hill and we probably wouldn't be able to defeat a 4th seat squad member. I sighed and crouched down and started to fiddle around with the grass.

"Urgh this is boring!" I said after half an hour of strained silence. Aki crouched down where he was.

"I guess," he responded and just as I was going to say something.

"Hey! This way! Hurry!" A loud group of people were running our way. This time they were soul reapers, they seemed pretty slim and tired compared to any others we encountered after our leave from the Shin'o academy.

"Huh? Who are they?" Aki asked and stood up, I stayed sat down.

"They look a bit like skeletons, just look at their eyes!" I pointed out, they had big dark circles beneath their eyes.

"Hmm, I guess.." he muttered concentrating on them. They soon noticed us and drew their swords, I giggled, they got alarmed by two kids that are half as tall as them.

"I think there will be no way that we can escape fighting," I finally stood up and looked straight at them, I didn't want to attack them first because it would just make more trouble for us. But they thought we were some sort of delusion and walked right past us.

"They ignored us!" Aki said and looked at them with wide eyes. My head spun around too look at him and sighed deeply. My hands were shaking

"Yeah, We will just have to attack them first," I said and glanced at him, he nodded. I ran up to the side of the hill and leaped on to the staircase, to stand before them. Let's just hope they're as tired as they look.


End file.
